<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodsport by AssembletheAvengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637567">Bloodsport</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssembletheAvengers/pseuds/AssembletheAvengers'>AssembletheAvengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Next Generation, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssembletheAvengers/pseuds/AssembletheAvengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ll learn about their father who helped find people like them and their mother to put on a fucking mudblood registry. They’ll learn about their great aunt who tortured their mother. They’ll finally hear all about Dear Old Granddad. They’ll go to school at eleven years old with the Malfoy name hanging over their head like a guillotine wishing their father was anyone else. They’ll be bullied within an inch of their life Granger, by people who punish others for something they can’t control, like the family they were born into. People like me. You don’t think this is my punishment? This is my penalty for who I was and who I am. I refuse to let my children suffer the consequences of my actions." Dramione x Family AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione <br/>--------<br/>Hermione was wrapping Teddy’s present. It was his 13th birthday tomorrow. Harry and Ginny had decided ages ago that they would be hosting the party for him. Andromeda was getting older and Teddy was getting harder to keep up with. It was doubling as a reunion, as if the lot of them didn’t get together often enough. That of course never stopped Draco from whining about it every time. </p><p>‘Looney Lovegood is coming?’ he’d all but cried. <br/>‘Neville too, yes.’ Hermione responded, unbothered as they’d shopped for Teddy’s gift. <br/>‘Don’t tell me their spawn…’ ,f<br/>‘Yes, Malfoy, their children will be coming as well.’ Her eyes had rolled so hard he’d have sworn they were about to fall out of her head. <br/>‘Are Rosie and Remus coming too, mummy?’ Evander had asked. She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled warmly at him, thanking God his father’s attitude hadn’t rubbed off on their 4 year old. <br/>‘All of your cousins will be there, darling.’ <br/>‘All of them?’ Draco had sounded downright pathetic. <br/>‘Teddy is your cousin too, Malfoy.’ She reminded him quietly. </p><p>The underlying reminder that he didn’t have much family left did not go unnoticed. His aunt Andromeda and cousin Teddy were the only blood family he had remaining. Or at least, the only family he acknowledged. Bellatrix was living out the rest of her life in Azkaban, as was his father. His mother was in the wind and no one had seen her in ages. </p><p>The Potter-Weasley Clan were his family now as much as that pained him. </p><p>She had just tied the bow atop the present when Draco returned home from work.</p><p>Theo was already sound asleep. Evander was dozing on the couch in his pajamas, determined to stay awake until his father returned. </p><p>He was dirty and shaken in the way that he was after a particularly hard day. He came through the door, dropped his belongings at the threshold and made a beeline for his son on the couch. The boy was a little bleery eyed and disoriented as he was scooped up and smothered against a foul smelling, brown stained shirt. </p><p>Hermione nearly protested. She had just bathed the both of them, but she didn’t say a word. Instead, worry set in like a black fog in her chest. It’d been a long time since she had seen him this desperate. </p><p>Evander didn’t complain. He wiggled his little arms out from where they were encompassed by his father’s and wrapped them around his neck. Hermione watched Draco’s eyes squeeze shut as he dragged in a stuttered breath. </p><p>Her blond four year old held his father without a single complaint until, </p><p>“Daddy, you’re squishing me.” His voice came out a little breathless. </p><p>“Sorry,” Draco’s voice was rough. “Theo asleep?” Hermione nodded. Disappointment flashed in his eyes briefly before it disappeared. “I’m going to have a shower.” He kissed Evander’s head and set him down, ruffling his hair before disappearing up the stairs without another word. </p><p>Teddy’s gift was wrapped. Dishes were done. Draco’s dinner was cold on the table. All that was left was putting Evander to bed and then she would be free to see what was going on. </p><p>“Who will be there tomorrow, mummy?” Hermione sighed and eyed him reproachfully as she pulled the sheets back for him to climb under. Theo was out cold in the crib across the room. </p><p>“Teddy, Victoire, Dom, and Louis.” She began, ticking them off in her head. “Fred and Roxanne,” his eyes went wide at the mention of his cousin Fred. “Rosie,” she tickled him. He giggled in excitement. Rose was his favorite person in the world. They were best friends. “Remus,” when you added the second Potter boy, the three were inseparable. Their parents feared for Hogwarts when those kids came of age. “Lily, Lorcan and Lysander.” She finished. </p><p>He smiled in anticipation. </p><p>“Mum, I can’t sleep, I’m too excited.” He whisper yelled, even as he yawned. </p><p>“Well then, you’ll just have to lie here in your bed till morning.” She murmured, kissing his forehead and tucking the sheets around him a little tighter. “Goodnight, darling.” </p><p>“Night mummy,” his eyes were closing tight already as she shut the boys’ bedroom door. </p><p>There was thick steam pouring out from under the bathroom door when she came to their room. It was creeping into their room like a living being and it was unsettling. </p><p>“Draco,” she tapped gently on the door. “Are you alright?” no answer. The sound of the shower echoing in their large en suite was drowning out whatever she might have been able to hear. She tapped again. “Draco, I’m coming in.” </p><p>Alohomora was mumbled quickly under her breath. The steam rushed out of the room towards her like the breath of an angry dragon, taking her own oxygen with it. </p><p>Steam. White. Tile. Vomit. Red. Red. Blood. </p><p>Draco. </p><p>Her senses were brutally assaulted and overwhelmed as the door swung open. </p><p>Draco was hunched into a ball on the shower floor. His bloodied and tattered arm on the floor beside him in a swirling pink puddle of moving water. The shower was still battering his body relentlessly. Blood smeared his body and ran in rivulets guided by the flowing water. His hair was stuck to his forehead. His face was twisted in agony. She couldn’t tell what was tears and what was shower but some of it was obviously tears if the blood shot, tortured eyes were anything to go by. She wouldn’t have even been able to tell where exactly the blood was coming from had it not been for the sickening mess that used to be his forearm. Hermione watched with growing horror as he harshly scrubbed his already damaged arm with her loofa (that she would certainly be throwing away now). </p><p>Between the image in front of her and the putrid smell of vomit trapped in the steam dancing around them, her own stomach was growing weak, endurance diminished by their third child in her belly.</p><p>“Draco,” her voice came out as barely a whisper, full of the pain radiating from her broken husband. A sharp thud echoed through the room as his head fell back against the tile of the large shower. Her feet moved before she even made the conscious decision to go to him. She climbed into the shower fully clothed and sank to her knees in front of him. She flinched at the first contact of scalding water on her skin but then found herself distracted again. </p><p>“Draco, what have you done?” Her careful fingers cradled his arm and brought it up closer for her to get a look at the damage. He ripped his arm out of her hands before she could stop him. </p><p>“Fuck off, Granger.” He croaked. She arched an eyebrow at him and huffed in anguished exasperation. </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” she was once again examining the damage. Blood. So much blood. The red was even harsher against the pale white of his skin. The faded tattoo branded in his arm was split down the middle now by a thick gash, intact skin rubbed raw by his furious efforts. Some skin scrubbed away, thinned and scraped by the rough material. The cut was perfect and precise and bile rose in Hermione’s throat. “Priori-” </p><p>“Don’t,” he snapped. “It… it wasn’t me.” Furious anger blazed in the brown eyes across from him and she caught the flicker of shame before his eyes went hard again. </p><p>“What?” she whispered again. His mouth opened and shut a few times before his eyes closed in frustration. “I think I can still salvage this without too much scarring.” She muttered, more to herself than him. The water was deafening. </p><p>“Don’t!” the shout echoed off the walls and lingered in the room like the steam. For a second she feared the boys would wake up. </p><p>The surprise in Hermione’s eyes was replaced slowly with understanding. “I want it gone.” The crack to his voice was out of place next to the cold eyes he watched her with. She saw the emotion though, locked behind grey concrete and it was so heartbreaking, tears welled in Hermione’s eyes as well. </p><p>She brought one hand from his arm to his cheek and realized with horror that his blood was now a smudged handprint on his face. </p><p>“Don’t touch me.” He snapped. She ignored it. “I don’t want this fixed. I don’t. This is better than the fucking Mark.” </p><p>“Even if I could, this cut here is far too deep. You’re bleeding too much. It needs to be healed.” </p><p>“No,” he snarled. She sighed and continued studying the various depths of cuts in his arm. “Granger.” The desperation was seeping through to his voice. </p><p>“You know I can’t leave this like this, Draco.” </p><p>“Please.” He said again, his face crumbled, the wall fell from his eyes and the agony took Hermione’s breath away. She knew it was likely manipulation that he let her see it but the fact that it was there at all was painful.  </p><p>“Draco…” </p><p>“You don’t understand. The look on peoples faces…” he scowled. “If my robes move or it’s hot and I forget and roll my bloody sleeves,” he scoffed derisively and Hermione stared at his mutilated arm. “Its disgusting. It’s a reminder of every fucking thing I’ve ever done wrong in my life. It’s a reminder that no matter what I do I’ll never live those choices down. I deserve to serve out the rest of my life in Azkaban, certainly not here with you. I just want it gone.” </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>He looked away. </p><p>It had been a while since she had seen him like this. So broken and torn apart by PTSD, shame and guilt. </p><p>“Hey,” she said gently, reaching for his chin and holding it firmly between her fingers to turn his head towards her. He took a deep breath and she waited patiently. </p><p>“We got intel regarding an abandoned Death Eater safe house.” He began. “Potter put a new recruit on it with me supervising. It was supposed to be empty, just training for the recruit really. He got cocky, too confident. Waltzed in there like he owned the bloody place.” He spat. Hermione was still eyeing the wound nervously like he would bleed out in the time it took him to tell this story. </p><p>“It wasn’t empty.” She surmised. </p><p>“Well done, E for Effort Ms. Granger.” He drawled. She pursed her lips at his attitude. “Goyle and Greengrass were holed up there.” Her eyes widened almost comically. “Yes, that Goyle and Greengrass.” She, for once, kept her mouth shut. “The recruit panicked and ran for it when he saw two real life Death Eaters standing in front of him.” Draco’s tone was one of absolute disgust and mocking. “As you can imagine, they were all too excited to have the Blood Traitor to themselves. I’m not entirely sure why they didn’t kill me, to be honest. Beat me senseless and when I came to they were gone.” </p><p>“Were you…” she trailed off, staring with rekindled horror at his arm. </p><p>“Awake? Yes.” His lips pressed into a thin line. </p><p>Will your father hear about this too, Blood Traitor? </p><p>Give your Mudblood Whore our best. </p><p>When I get my hands on those boys of yours I’ll make sure they know all about their blood-scum parents. Do they know that Dear Old Dad’s a Death Eater? </p><p>Merlin, he’d never been so angry in his life. </p><p>No matter what he did, he would never escape the sins of his past. Never. </p><p>“I can’t leave it like this. You’re losing blood.” She repeated apologetically. “What do you need?” she was allowing shower water to pool in her cupped palm as she tipped it over the bloody mess in her hand. “Do you want me to talk to you or should I just stun you and get this over with?” her tone was gentle but allowed no room for argument. </p><p>“Talk.” He swallowed hard and turned his face back towards the ceiling. </p><p>“Very well. Accio dittany,” the bottle flew to her as she set her wand just out of Malfoy’s reach. She reached for his as well and put it away. </p><p>“What’s that about?” he asked defensively. She sighed. </p><p>“You’re not exactly rational at the moment.” Her voice was a little pleading as she silently begged him to understand. The growing self-deprecation in his eyes said that he didn’t. </p><p>She moved forward a little more until she had wedged her way between his legs and the tile was digging into her knees. She barely felt it as she studied and breathed and tried to calm herself and the slight shaking in her hands. </p><p>“Alright there, Granger?” he sighed as his tipped his head back against the shower wall again. </p><p>“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>He opened one eye and gave her a dry look before shutting it again. </p><p>“Just get on with it.” </p><p>She took a deep breath, eyes shut, and opened them with new determination and steady hands. </p><p>“Have you given any thought to this one’s name?” she asked airily. He scoffed. </p><p>“Been a little busy, Granger.” </p><p>Hermione settled his arm between her thighs and wrapped her hand around the back of his elbow to hold the limb in place. She ignored his sharp intake of breath and held the vial of dittany in the other hand, using her teeth to remove the stopper. </p><p>“No excuse, Malfoy.” She teased back. While her voice was light, her eyes were heavy as she held his gaze. She kissed him briefly and breathed shakily as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I’ve been thinking Athena,” she said, casual words not matching her tone as she tipped the vial over his arm. </p><p>“Terrible name,” he groaned, any other words dying quickly in his throat as he groaned, arcing his back. Hermione flinched as his head slammed against the shower wall again with an echoing crack. If he wasn’t already concussed, he was about to be. </p><p>Green smoke billowed up from the arm as it healed. “Fuck,” he hissed. </p><p>“Almost done, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She whispered. His chest was rising and falling so quickly that she feared he was going to pass out. “Malfoy, breathe. Draco.” She snapped. </p><p>She stopped and checked the wound to see the skin knitting back together. The bleeding had stopped and that would have to do for now. She replaced the stopper and set the bottle aside, straddling him and cupping his face in her hands. His blood was everywhere and she couldn’t worry about that now. </p><p>“Shh,” he hated being coddled. He would make her regret this, she knew. She just didn’t care. “Breathe,” she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. His hands came up and fisted in her soaked shirt at her sides as the shower water rained down and his breathing continued erratically, his heart rate racing. </p><p>He was having a panic attack. That much was becoming glaringly obvious. </p><p>“Fuck,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut. His fingers were hurting her ribcage. </p><p>“You’re not what you think you are.” She said fervently. “Look at me, Malfoy. Breathe.” The order was clear in her tone. His face was held tightly between her hands, forcing him to face her even if his eyes were shut. “You have more than proved yourself. You are not defined by your actions as a child. Vol-” </p><p>He sucked air in through his teeth. </p><p>Fear of the name- </p><p>“He ordered you. Dumbledore,” he flinched. “Dumbledore,” she continued more gently. “believed in you. Snape believed in you. I believe in you. Your boys believe in you. You’re a good man. You’re good. Do you understand? Those sick excuses for human beings that forced that life on you did this, not you. You are more than your family. You’re good. You’re good.”  </p><p>Tears squeezed out from under his eyelids as his erratic breathing remained steady in its panic, neither improving, nor worsening. His forehead tilting against hers as he clutched at her. She held him tightly, grounded him as best she could. “Breathe,” came the quiet reminder. His body shuddered as he sucked in oxygen. “Breathe,” once he forced it back out. “Breathe,” when his hands twitched against her ribs, digging in harder than before like she would evaporate. “Not going anywhere, Draco. Breathe.”</p><p>She kissed him harder once he had his breathing more under control. He kissed her back, wet with blood, tears and shower water. </p><p>He tasted like copper and bile but he was still him. She wanted so badly for him to see himself the way she did. </p><p>He was still trembling but he was inhaling and exhaling now, shaky but with a rhythm. Desperate pants against her mouth like the oxygen stolen from her lungs was what kept him alive. He let one hand slide around her back until his arm was tight around her torso, tugging her body firmly against his. Despite his best efforts, she caught the stiffening of his body and muffled grunt when her stomach collided with his abdomen. Hermione pulled back and let her hands fall from his face to his hips where the hem of his crimson stained undershirt clung to his bones. </p><p>Her mouth opened and he cut her off with a cautionary “Granger”. She kissed him gently, a light distraction as she reached behind her for her wand, casting a quick diagnostic spell over him as he leaned into her lips. He snarled at her as he felt the warmth of the magic spread through him. </p><p>“What the fuck Granger?” And then he was quickly lifting her off his lap and setting her gently on the tile floor of the shower as he got to his feet, renewed anger rolling off of him in dark waves. </p><p>“Draco,” she sighed. He looked like a scene out of one of her father’s horror movies with wet blood streaking down his face as the shower water washed it away. The black, blue, purple and green bruising was covering fractured ribs and a bruised kidney according to the diagnostics. “Just let me-” she got to her feet and he was suddenly in her face. </p><p>“Shut up,” and then one pale hand was cradling the back of her head, the other gripping her hip, cushioning her body as he shoved her up against the shower wall, devouring her mouth with his. He was always such a damn contradiction. </p><p>“You need to- mmf.” She gasped as he bit her lip. </p><p>“You’re done giving orders, Granger.” The deep rasp of his voice coursed through her blood and she twitched against him. She could feel his smirk against her ear. <br/>She stared up at him, his pupils blown wide, water pouring down around him, white blonde hair stuck to his forehead, blood smeared everywhere. He was dangerous and dark and broken and beautiful- </p><p>And sliding his hands down her back, bending enough to hitch her legs up. The way he lifted her, pinning her between his body and the wall was entirely effortless and her legs wrapped around his like it was muscle memory. </p><p>“Shirt,” he snapped. Holding her tightly enough that she was able to lean back and toss her shirt to the shower floor without wavering. She narrowed her eyes at the pained tightening in the corners of his. Her mouth was full of him again before she could comment. He was bleeding again, she knew it without looking. He was doing a very good job of making her forget, distracting her from putting him back together. It was entirely intentional, she knew. But his teeth sinking into her breast, large hand resting on her throat in such an overt show of possession, made her forget what it was that she knew. </p><p>There was no pressure behind the hand on her neck. There never was. It was just there. Huge, pale, stark and swallowing her fragile, tan skin. His thumb absently caressed her pulse point as he mouthed at her, sucking angry purple marks into her skin. </p><p> Mine. </p><p>She was the one breathing hard now, head tipped back against the tile in an ironic role reversal. His hands were rough against her back while her fingers wove into his hair, using the tight grip on the blond strands to keep him close to her. He chuckled darkly, shifting his grip a bit as he turned off the shower, used her body to push open the shower door and made his way to their bed before unceremoniously dumping her on to it. She groaned a little at the thought of their bodies, wet with blood and water and dirt staining their comforter. She noted with mild hysteria that with the added pop of red, their green and gold sheets would resemble Christmas decorations. </p><p>“That’s what magic is for, Granger.” he read her mind the minute she touched the mattress and promptly returned to distracting her from protesting. She stared at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek again. The coldness in his eyes flickered and then returned with a vengeance. His lip curled with irritation and he nipped at her hand, teeth sinking into the meat between her thumb and forefinger. She whimpered and he swallowed the sound, sliding his tongue along hers. <br/>She arched up, forcing her hips up into his. His gravelly moan broke down what remaining determination she had to keep his movements minimal. She sighed and he felt her give in. His sly smirk frustrated her enough that she reached up and clawed her nails down his shoulders, ripping her mouth away from his and latching onto his neck, his forehead falling to rest on her clavicle. </p><p>He was propped up on his palms, hovering above her and she tried not to think about the pain it must have sent radiating up his arms and through his ribs. </p><p>Then he pulled away entirely, sitting back. An unbidden whine of disappointment came from Hermione. His dark chuckle seemed to echo, and his hand ran along her sternum, down her stomach. She watched, love fluttering in her chest as his long fingers lingered on the barely there swell between her hips. He blinked and the softness was gone, and she gasped as he roughly tugged her pajama bottoms down, chucking them to the floor with a wet thud. He wasted no time peeling the soaked shirt and pants off of his own body before he was on her again. </p><p>The thrust of his hips came with little else in the way of warning or preparation and she yelped in surprise, clinging to him desperately as he filled her. He paused for a moment, letting her breathe before he proceeded with something that bordered on violent desperation. Hermione bit her lip, hard enough that a mildly metallic taste stung her tongue. His fringe was blocking his eyes from view and she reached up without thinking, tangled one hand in the white hair at the base of his skull while the other combed it back, out of his face. His hips stuttered and he growled with a mix of frustration and pain, both born of guilt. </p><p>He was using her. They both knew it. It wasn’t meant to be enjoyable for her. There was guilt that blazed like fire in his eyes, hot enough that for a brief moment, Hermione was concerned he’d go up in flames. </p><p>“Hey,” she whispered. “Look. Look at me.” He froze. “It’s okay. Take what you need. It’s okay.” She punctuated the promise with a bruising kiss against his lips, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He blinked, dragging a few harsh breaths into his lungs before something snapped in his eyes. Whatever remained was wild and animalistic. The need to make him feel better was nearly suffocating her, enough that if he wouldn’t let her heal him, she would let him have this. He wouldn’t hurt her, of that she was absolutely certain, even if he wasn’t always. </p><p>Her hands dropped away from his face and twisted into the pillows above her head as he roughly drove into her over and over again. One hand was digging shallow bruises into her hip while the other suspended him above her. His eyes were closed as he panted and instead of focusing on the feeling of him sliding against her walls she focused on him. On the lines of anguish carved into his face. On the thousands of scars littering his chest. Some she recognized like those from the sectumsempra curse all those years ago. Some looked familiar, shadows of a whip that echoed on her own back. There were indents of snake teeth imbedded in his shoulder, scattered like tiny constellations, from a few too many childhood slip-ups in his father’s presence.</p><p>Even in all his war worn brokenness, he was beautiful. The expression on his face and the rhythm of his hips changed suddenly. His arm buckled and he was flush against her, head against her shoulder as his hips stuttered and sped up. Erratic and rhythmless. </p><p>Hermione reached up, tangling her fingers tightly in his hair, tugging enough that his neck was exposed and pressed her mouth against the spot just below his ear. The sound that pulled from his chest was deep and it vibrated through her entire body, uncharacteristically needy enough that her tongue darted out to wet the same spot. </p><p>“Draco,” she murmured his name against his ear, and he was done. His body went stiff and after a few moments he collapsed at her side, body half draped over hers. Hermione’s other hand finally released the abused pillow and splayed against his back, covering as much surface area as was possible and she held him. His face was tucked into her neck and she continued stroking his hair until the trembling stopped and his breathing evened out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ron is a giant arse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Harry Potter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes that he’d been asleep. </p><p>The burning of the gash in his arm translated to a different kind of burning in his nightmares and he woke utterly panicked, nearly throwing Hermione to the floor in his efforts to get up. </p><p>Where was his wand? He needed to get them out. He’d protect them from him. His mind was spinning trying to pull the plans he’d made and memorized from the depths of his memory. Then there were small hands on his chest, holding him against the wall with gentle pressure. His chest was heaving and begging for air, his broken ribs screaming. </p><p>“Malfoy!” he felt warm hands encircling his wrist and pulling his arm up in front of his face. “Look! Look. It’s not HIM. It’s not him.” </p><p>There was a blurry hand in front of his face, connected to a sluggishly bleeding forearm. Slowly but surely his eyes focused and he was able to see that it was, in fact, not the Mark slithering under his skin calling him to do some other unforgiveable thing. </p><p>He sank to the floor, the hands pinning him to the wall falling away. </p><p>“We’re fixing this now.” It was his wife’s harsh voice above him, leaving absolutely no room for discussion. She marched into the bathroom and came back with her wand, dittany and a few other potions he didn’t care enough to recognize. </p><p>She methodically moved down the list of injuries, fixing them one at a time until his ribs, lungs and arm were healed as best as possible and bandaged where necessary. </p><p>It was an hour before the bed was cleaned and made, they were both showered and free of blood, sex and dirt. By the time they found themselves in bed with the intention to sleep it was almost 3 in the morning. The boys would be waking up in just a few hours. </p><p>Hermione’s head was pillowed on his recently healed chest, drawing light patterns between the scars. There was a Dreamless Sleep potion sitting on the table beside him that he had turned down to which Hermione had snapped at him about punishing himself. So he was laying there, staring at the emerald green canopy over their head, turning a thought over and over in his mind. </p><p>“Granger,” even he heard it when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. </p><p>“Hm?” she mumbled. </p><p>“I think you, Evander and Theo should leave.” </p><p>Save for the barely noticeable pause in her ministrations, she gave no indication that he had even spoken. </p><p>“Did you hear me?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Well?” </p><p>“I refuse to dignify that with a response.” </p><p>“Granger,” he groaned. “I’m serious.” </p><p>“As am I,” her voice was terrifyingly calm. “We are not having this discussion again,” </p><p>To be fair, they had agreed, the day Evander was born, that he would never bring it up again. </p><p>“Yes. We are.” </p><p>He could feel her heartbeat pounding out of her chest, even against the hand he held to her back. </p><p>“Malfoy,” her voice was furious, and a little broken. </p><p>“Granger,” he echoed. She shifted away from him and sat up, pulling her knees as close to her chest as her midsection would allow. He felt a pang of guilt at the nervous look in her eyes. Though, it was just a mere shadow of the guilt he felt about every other thing that had occurred since he returned from work. “Hermione,” his voice softened. “Is this the life you want for our children?” he gestured vaguely. </p><p>“A life with parents who love each other, love them, don’t serve the ‘Dark Lord’ and remember who they are?” her voice was venomous with sarcasm. </p><p>“No, a life where at school, while all his cousins and classmates are hearing about how their parents won the war, saved the world, defeated the most infamous wizard of all time, our sons will be hearing about their father, the Malfoy-Heir turned Death Eater who brought his followers into Hogwarts, subsequently killing the most beloved Headmaster the school has ever known.” He spat. Her eyes were wide, and slowly but surely welling with tears. He was on his feet, pacing in the next moment. </p><p>They’ll learn about their father who helped find people like them and their mother to put on a fucking mudblood registry. They’ll learn about their great aunt who tortured their mother. They’ll finally hear all about Dear Old Granddad. They’ll go to school at eleven years old with the Malfoy name hanging over their head like a guillotine wishing their father was anyone else. They’ll be bullied within an inch of their life Granger, by people who punish others for something they can’t control, like the family they were born into. People like me. You don’t think this is my punishment? This is my penalty for who I was and who I am. I refuse to let my children suffer the consequences of my actions-” </p><p>“Stop. Stop it now.” Hermione whispered, tears were falling freely now and Draco deflated. “They love you. They love you more than anything in the world, even more than me most of the time. If you would like to tell your sons that their father was a total arse at 11 years old and because of that, you’re leaving them then be my guest. But I won’t do it. We talked about this. We discussed the talk we would need to have with them before they went off to school.” </p><p>He scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Draco, they’ll have James, Fred and Roxanne years above them looking out for them. They’ll have Rose, Remus, Lily and Hugo and if I know Harry, Ginny and Ron, they’ll coach them on looking out for Evander and Theo. They’ll be safe. They’ll have friends. And yeah, they will get made fun of. Especially since they’ll be the first Malfoys in Gryffindor,” she smirked just slightly. Draco huffed a laugh and nervously ran his hand through his hair. “But they will be okay. They’ll be safe. They’ll be loved. And most importantly they will have their father. They know who you are. A lesson in History class won’t change that.” she was passionate and vehement and sounded so sure of herself that he couldn’t help but believe her. “They will also be waking up very shortly and I would love to get some sleep before that happens.” </p><p>Draco made his way back over to the bed, taking Hermione’s face in his palms and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. </p><p>“Okay,” he slid between the sheets and tugged Hermione down with him. “Sleep, love.” He kissed her forehead. She nodded and curled against him, asleep before Draco could say anything else. </p><p>Draco was certain that before he’d even really closed his eyes, there was a little finger stabbing into his cheek. He felt the bed dip and his eyes flashed open, met with a face full of Evander Malfoy. The boy’s brown eyes were staring into his, waiting for them to open. </p><p>“Dad, are you hurt?” </p><p>“No,” he whispered, trying to blink away the exhaustion. “Hush now. Don’t wake your mother.” </p><p>“Theo’s awake.” He whispered, spewing spit into his father’s ear. “Why do you have bandages if you’re not hurt?” Ever his mother’s son with the never ending questions. </p><p>“Evander, quiet.” He scolded gently. “Out. I’m right behind you.” The blonde boy nodded once, obedient as always and raced from the room while Draco carefully extracted himself from around Hermione. </p><p>The four year old was standing in the hallway bouncing on his toes with uncontained impatience. Every time he got to see his family it was like Christmas morning. He was impossible to calm down until it was time to leave. Evander grinned brightly and took Draco’s hand, pulling him towards the nursery while chattering away about everything he could think of. </p><p>“What do you think Gran and Papa will have for me and Theo today, Dad?” </p><p>“Should I wear my robes? Do you think Remus will be wearing his? I want to match him, Dad.” </p><p>“Are you and Uncle Ron going to argue again, Dad?” </p><p>“Evander,” Draco sighed and pushed open the door to see Theo waiting patiently, holding onto the railing of his crib. </p><p>“Dada,” he babbled, brown eyes lighting up as he reached for his father. </p><p>It wasn’t until he lifted Theo out of the crib that he felt the sharp throbbing ache radiating throughout his arm. He gritted his teeth and steadied his breathing but not before his son’s brown eyes were narrowed in his direction. </p><p>“You’re hurt.” He stated with a bossy, matter of fact tone that was all his mother. Draco arched an eyebrow to which Evander crossed his arms and stalked out of the room.  </p><p>By the time Hermione had woken up, the boys had eaten and were dressed for the Weasley’s house. Evander had managed to get Theo as excited as he was and they were both absolute basket cases. Draco was sitting on the couch, purple bags under his eyes and a mug of coffee in his hands as he watched his sons run around with fake wands in their hands. </p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hermione asked, hands on her hips and tone dripping with irritation. </p><p>“You were tired.” </p><p>“Have you looked in the mirror?” </p><p>“Have you?”</p><p>“You’re hurt.” </p><p>“You’re pregnant.” </p><p>“That hardly makes me an invalid, I’m fully capable of looking after my children, thank you very much.” </p><p>“As am I.” </p><p>“That’s not the point. You need to heal.” </p><p>“You need to rest.” </p><p>“You-”</p><p>“Bloody hell, Granger. Just say thank you and get on with it.” His eyes rolled and Hermione stared at him for a good minute before huffing indignantly. “Just go get dressed.” </p><p>She hesitated for a moment before disappearing back up the stairs to change her clothes for the party. </p><p>“Dad?” </p><p>“Yes son?” </p><p>“You said a bad word.” </p><p>“Yes, I did.” </p><p>Hermione had tamed her hair and twisted it into something a little more elegant than her normal wildness. She’d thrown on a pair of muggle jeans along with a more loose-fitting blouse as no one knew about their third pregnancy just yet and they weren’t quite ready to announce it. It was pink and fluttery and the neckline plunged a little lower than she was used to and when she came back downstairs, Draco’s eyes widened just a bit. She had been so busy lately, and he’d been so busy with work. Seeing her all put together was a little bit of a shock. Obviously she was always gorgeous. But it had been a long time since he’d seen her in something other than her work uniform, or house clothes covered in whatever the boys had gotten into that day. </p><p>“Alright there, Malfoy?” </p><p>He nodded once and stood, grabbing her wrist as he passed her on his way to dress as well. </p><p>“I like this.” He murmured the words in her ear, nipping at her earlobe and tugging lightly on the hem of her blouse. The blush came uninvited and he kissed the color that bloomed across her cheeks before heading up the stairs. </p><p>His outfit was chosen carefully as always. Long sleeves, despite the fact that it was April and a little too warm to be wearing a thick black button up and a blazer. The bandages peeked out from under the cuff of his sleeve but there was nothing he could do about that without infuriating Hermione. </p><p>His ribs ached with every inhale and he wanted nothing more than to skip this party but Hermione was right and he wasn’t about to alienate his only remaining biological relative. Still, when he risked a glance in the mirror to fix his hair, he nearly settled on bailing for fear of startling all the children. He looked absolutely awful. Hermione had not been lying. Molly Weasley’s incessant worrying was already ringing in his ears. His silver eyes were dull grey and sunken, surrounded by the dark purple bruising that came with exhaustion. His shoulders were hunched to accommodate the ache in his torso and when he tried to straighten up, he nearly vomited. </p><p>Draco sighed gently and turned on the faucet, collecting cold water in his palms to splash against his face as if it would wash away the exhaustion. </p><p>It didn’t.  <br/>***<br/>The moment they appeared in the Floo at Potter’s house shrill screaming echoed loud enough that Hermione flinched so hard she nearly dropped Theo. It was Draco’s arm around her waist that kept Theo in place even as she leaned hard into him, panting a little as she fought the rising panic. Draco released Evander’s little hand and cupped the back of Hermione’s head to kiss her forehead. </p><p>“Alright?” she nodded. “It’s just the kids. You’re safe.” He murmured. </p><p>“I know that,” she responded firmly, readjusting her grip on Theo and stepping out of the Floo.</p><p>Potter’s large house was in utter chaos. Party decorations everywhere, children running around underfoot. Molly, Ginny, Luna and Neville were in the kitchen. Harry, Teddy, James and Ron were engaged in two separate games of wizards chess, Victoire hovering behind Teddy’s chair. George was chatting with Arthur, Andromeda and Bill. Fleur was redoing Dominique’s braids as the nine-year-old cried; Fred and Louis were laughing so hard their faces were red. It was just a complete mad house, as usual. </p><p>Molly was bustling towards them in an instant, gathering Theo and Evander in her arms. Hermione tucked herself into Draco’s side and glanced up at him. The corner of his eyes were tight as he watched Molly hug and coddle his boys. He knew Hermione felt the same sharp pang in her chest watching Evander and Theo be smothered by the only “Gran” they’d ever known. </p><p>Molly Weasley sat down on the nearest chair, Evander on one knee and Theo on the other as she handed two little parcels to each of them. The boys tore them open and giggled with glee. Each holding a stuffed, crocheted version of their favorite animal. Evander’s was a small owl, Theo’s a cat. </p><p>Evander threw his arms around Molly’s neck, hugging her tight while Theo followed suit, mimicking his big brother. </p><p>The ever-grateful Malfoy boys made their parents proud and Mrs. Weasley beam. They were nothing like the spoiled brat their father had been as a child. </p><p>“I’m needed back in the kitchen. Off you go, boys.” She smiled warmly and eased them both off her lap. Theo toddled back over to Hermione who lifted him back onto her hip. </p><p>“Hermione dear, lovely to have you home.” Molly pulled Hermione into an awkward hug. “And congratulations.” She whispered in Hermione’s ear. She chuckled under her breath because of course Molly knew. </p><p>“Draco,” Draco leaned into the offered hug and resisted the urge to pull away. “Oh! So thin, the both of you. We must do something about that.” She sighed and turned back towards the kitchen. </p><p>Evander was long gone, hugging Rose as tight as his little arms could manage. </p><p>“’Mione!” Ron shouted jovially. She smiled brightly and waved a little. At Ron’s outburst, Ginny whirled around and ran from the kitchen as fast as she could. Draco shrunk back then, trying to disappear into the stones of the fireplace behind him. Fifteen years and he still felt like a complete outsider. When Ginny reached Hermione, she nearly knocked the both of them off balance and Draco resisted the urge to steady his wife and separate the two of them. The protective instinct never wavered. </p><p>When the redheaded witch pulled away, she took Theo with her and hugged her nephew, cuddling him and chatting with him, Hermione long forgotten. It was Harry who hugged her next. It was a long one and Draco watched Hermione’s arms wrap around him as she sagged against him. The lack of jealousy Draco felt surprised even him. Harry just hugged her, protectively, like the big brother he was. They were muttering things to each other that nobody else could hear and Draco still wanted to disapparate. Or sleep. Maybe both. He didn’t know. He just knew he did not want to be here. </p><p>“Uncle Harryyyyyyy!” Evander’s loud little voice echoed and cut through everything else as he barreled into Potter. </p><p>“Hush, Evander. Inside voices, dear.” Hermione chided, pulling away from Harry and straightening her shirt. </p><p>“Sorry, mum.” He said absently, even as Harry swung him up onto his hip. “I’ve been practicing what you and Dad taught me, Uncle Harry. With the snitch? Mum won’t let me have a real broom. Can you believe her?” he prattled on. Harry chuckled. “I tried to teach Theo but he’s too little. Do you think I’ll be a Seeker, Uncle Harry? Like you and Dad? I’d love to be a Seeker. Maybe I’ll be even younger than you.” </p><p>“Blimey, Vander, take a breath why don’t you.” Ron called from across the room. Evander flushed crimson, pouted and stuck his tongue out. Draco bristled. <br/>“Evander,” Hermione scolded. </p><p>“Aw, ignore them, Ev. You’re going to be a great Seeker, some day. Just keep working at it.” Harry encouraged gently, tousling the boy’s hair with his free hand. The proud look on the four-year-old’s face made Draco smile, just barely. </p><p>“Where’s Remus?” </p><p>“He’s out back with Lorcan and Lysander. They’re looking for Nargles, I believe.” Draco scowled. </p><p>“Mum, can I go?” Hermione nodded. </p><p>“Be safe. Take Rose with you. Stay in the yard. Don’t dirty your clothes.” He was already running, dragging Rosalie behind him. </p><p>“Hermione,” Harry laughed. “They’ll be fine, I promise.” The promise had darker undertones than the phrase itself called for. Draco had a feeling that the number and strength of enchantments protecting the house today were significantly higher than normal.  </p><p>Then Molly was beckoning Hermione into the kitchen and Draco was left with nothing standing between himself and the room full of Weasleys and Potters. He could feel the anxiety crawling up his throat again, just as it always did. He was cornered and claustrophobic and somehow the idea of pulling away from the safety of having his back to the wall made his vision black out. </p><p>“Oy, we finishing the game or what, Harry?” Ron shouted. </p><p>“Later,” Potter shouted back and then he was standing in front of Draco with his hands buried in his pockets. “Malfoy,” Harry greeted calmly, nodding at the door. Draco had never accepted an invitation so fast in his life. </p><p>He followed Potter out onto the porch and inhaled deeply, sucking in blessed fresh air by the lungful. The muttered spell he heard Potter whisper under his breath was followed quickly by a flask of Firewhiskey materializing in the other’s wizard’s hand. Potter offered it to him first and he accepted immediately, downing a little more than maybe he should have.  </p><p>“Happens to me too,” Potter muttered after a few moments of silence. Draco grunted in agreement. They said nothing else for a long while and for that the blond wizard was grateful. “Donner’s been let go,” was the second thing he said into the silence after they’d passed the flask back and forth a few times. “He apparated back to the Ministry and I dismissed him after his debrief. By the time I sent reinforcements, the Death- the others were gone.” </p><p>“Should we really be talking about work right now, Potter?” Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair and taking another pull from the flask before passing it back. <br/>“I suppose not, no.” Potter chuckled, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Just wanted to say sorry, is all, I guess.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Shouldn’t have happened.” </p><p>“Part of the job.” </p><p>“Right.” Silence. “We should head back inside.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“Malfoy?” Draco arched a blond eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.  “You leave her, I’ll kill you.” He deadpanned. And somehow, Saint Potter managed to make a death threat sound nonchalant and lighthearted though they both knew he meant it. </p><p>“I know,” </p><p>“Right then.” Potter nodded and screwed the top back onto the flask. “The couch in the sitting room has a good view of the room, Floo and front door. You can double check the Wards too if you’d like.” </p><p>Draco nodded, steeled himself and followed Potter back into the house. </p><p>***<br/>After dinner found them all in the backyard. The Weasleys and Potters had managed to pull together a casual game of Quidditch. People were getting more and more drunk. The kids were watching a movie in the house under Andromeda’s watchful eye. Teddy, Hermione, Draco, Molly and Arthur were sitting on the sidelines. Molly and Hermione chatting quietly, Arthur yelling pointers from his seat. Teddy said nothing for a while, watching closely, eyes following the snitch wistfully. </p><p>“How come you’re not playing?” Teddy asked quietly. Draco’s eye’s snapped open where they had been drifting shut, little by little with each slow blink. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be fair to the others.” He winked. Teddy laughed. </p><p>“Uncle Draco?” </p><p>“Hm?” he hummed. </p><p>“Do you still think Hufflepuff’s are…idiots?” Teddy tripped over the word. </p><p>“What?” Draco nearly choked. “No. Absolutely not. What made you ask that?” The teenager flushed and looked down. </p><p>Hermione and Molly had looked over at Draco’s outburst. </p><p>“Tell me,” Draco insisted gently. Teddy sighed. </p><p>“I overheard Uncle Ron telling George that he hoped Evander got Hufflepuff. He thought it would be funny because you thought they were idiots.” Draco inhaled a breath that shook with anger. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” Ted’s voice sounded tiny. </p><p>“Lupin,” Teddy winced. “Listen carefully.” Draco’s voice was firm and he was working hard to keep the anger out of it even as Teddy looked up slowly. </p><p>“Your dad taught my third year.” The boy already knew that. “We were learning about Bogarts, one day. I knew what form mine would take. It was…before.” </p><p>He clumsily skipped over the name of the being he feared most now. </p><p>“My fears were different then. I was raised by bad people.” Including my aunt, who killed your mother. “I was raised by a father who – disciplined me. He ingrained in me hatred and bigotry. Nothing I ever did was good enough. But I was prideful. I was determined that nobody would ever know what went on in my home.” </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and glanced away from the focused and curious eyes of his cousin. </p><p>“I stepped up and the Bogart was released and there stood my father.” cane raised over his head. “Your father stepped in and saved me from what would have surely been one of the most mortifying experiences of my childhood.” </p><p>Draco huffed a tired laugh. </p><p>“And your mum… my cousin. She was a Hufflepuff.” </p><p>Teddy nodded. </p><p>“Lupin, she was one of the bravest people I’ve ever known. Your Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Evander, Theo, the Weasleys… none of them would be here today without her. And above all else – Teddy you’re a Hufflepuff. So no, I do not think Hufflepuffs are idiots.” Draco shifted uncomfortably at the watery eyes of Teddy and Hermione that were staring at him. “I’m going to be having a word with Weasley.” Teddy blushed. </p><p>“Uncle Draco?” </p><p>“Yes,” </p><p>“I don’t think you’re a bad person. Your family was just mean. You’re not.” Draco laughed.</p><p>“Thank you, Lupin.” </p><p>“Teddy!” a voice cut across the makeshift Quidditch field that drew Teddy’s attention. He looked at Draco. </p><p>“Go on,” Teddy took off across the grass and the moment the boy was out of sight Draco was on his feet and pacing away from the pitch. He heard the women muttering behind him as he stomped away towards the other side of the house, away from the noise. </p><p>It didn’t matter. </p><p>None of it did. Marrying the Golden Girl, suffering the war alongside everyone else, losing and renouncing his family, the birth of his children, holidays with the Weasleys.  Nothing short of a miracle would redeem him in their eyes. It was utterly exhausting. </p><p>It was his childhood all over again; constantly disappointing those around him.</p><p>He was being physically attacked for age old beliefs. </p><p>He’d come close to alienating one of his few remaining relatives because of a childhood rivalry and his eleven-year-old self’s behavior. </p><p>It would never end.</p><p>And that was why when Ronald Weasley and his wife came around the corner his patience snapped.</p><p>Weasley was shouting, voice loud with intoxication as he and the blonde borderline attacked each other. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard as he bragged about his athleticism. They didn’t even notice Malfoy until Ron nearly tripped over him where he was seated on the grass, back against the house. </p><p>“Cockroach!” Ron shouted, laughing obnoxiously. The girl sighed. </p><p>“Ron,” she tugged on his arm and he didn’t budge. </p><p>“You don’t want to do this Weasel,” Malfoy muttered, staring at the grass that was visible between the knees he had pulled up to his chest. He could feel his patience like an old rubber band. It was pulled tight and breaking little by little with each of Weasley’s too loud breaths. </p><p>“Let go, Gabi –Or what? Your father will hear about it?” he laughed, shrugging Gabrielle’s hand off of his arm. </p><p>“Ron,” she shrieked. “Let’s go, leave ‘im alone.” </p><p>It was too late. Malfoy saw red and was on his feet with Ron’s shirt in his hands in the next moment. </p><p>“Shut your mouth,” he hissed. Ron laughed and Draco’s blood boiled. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Planting that utter shite in the kids’ heads?” his nose was almost touching Ron’s. </p><p>“You, mum, ‘Mione, even Harry, all keepin’ the kids’ heads in the sand.” He babbled, smacking Malfoy’s hands away. “Not mine. Mine’ll know.” He spat in Draco’s direction. Draco’s hands were clenching and unclenching in sheer fury. “I may let them be friends with Hermione’s kids, but I’ll be damned if my Rose ends up with a Malfoy.” Gabi gasped and ran back the way she had come. Good.</p><p>“Flipendo!” Malfoy’s voice rang out clear and angry. Ron laughed and picked himself back up </p><p>“Good. Prove me right, please.” Draco paused and inhaled slowly. The Weasel had a point. </p><p>“You will not say those things within earshot of the children. Especially not Teddy. Do you understand, Weasel?” <br/>“Why not? It’s true. Don’t you think he deserves the truth about what Uncle Draco thinks about him?” </p><p>“You don’t have any idea what you are talking about. I was a child. I can’t believe you’re still on about this.” </p><p>“You can’t believe it? Really? You worked for Voldemort, Malfoy. Voldemort! If it were up to me you’d be rotting away in Azkaban right ‘bout now. So, please. Hex me, why don’t you? Maybe there’s still a chance of that dream coming true after all.” Ron said wistfully. </p><p>Draco surveyed the drunk red head, looking him up and down before taking a deep breath. Ron was goading him intentionally. He was trying to prove a point by forcing Draco to lash out and show everybody just how evil he could be. </p><p>So instead, Draco squared his shoulders, looking Weasley in the eye. </p><p>“No,” </p><p>Ron’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. </p><p>“No? What, afraid ‘Mione’ll come to her senses?” </p><p>“No, Weasley. Unlike you, I actually managed to keep her.” He smirked. Ron’s face flushed darker. “I don’t deserve her. If she ever wants to leave me, I’ll let her. But until then, I will dedicate my life to atoning for every mistake I’ve ever made to her, and her alone. Until she decides she has had enough, I’ll keep fucking her senseless every damn night because Merlin knows I have to make up for the time she dated you.” </p><p>He went too far. He knew that. If Hermione had heard, there would have been hell to pay. But Ron had gone too far when he involved the kids in their age-old rivalry. </p><p>“Reducto!” Ron shouted, slurring even through the spell. </p><p>“Fuck,” Draco choked as he felt the bone in his arm literally snap under the weight of the breaking curse and he fell back against the wall again, breathing hard. </p><p>“Ronald!” Molly shrieked, coming up behind him and grabbing him by the ear. </p><p>“Bloody hell – mum – ow!” he shouted slapping at her arm. Hermione was at Draco’s side then, fussing over his arm and muttering spells under her breath until Draco could breathe again when the pain subsided. </p><p>“Molly, wait.” Hermione said as she helped Draco to his feet. Molly stopped in the middle of dragging Ron back to the house by his ear, allowing Hermione to catch up. Then, she was face to face with Ron with the most betrayed and angry look anyone had ever seen on her face. Harry, Ginny and Gabrielle had gathered at that point and Harry looked completely shell shocked as Hermione’s eyes welled with tears and she slapped Ron across the face. </p><p>Gabrielle gasped. </p><p>He had the decency to look at least a little ashamed. </p><p>“You’ve gone too far this time, Ron. I’ll never forgive you for this.” She sniffed then and smoothed her blouse before turning to Molly once she had composed herself. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Molly. I think it best we collect the children and go on our way.” She smiled tightly. Molly nodded. </p><p>“Of course. And Draco, dear – ” </p><p>He held up one pale hand to stop her and gave her a subdued smile. </p><p>“Thank you for hosting such a delightful evening, Mrs. Weasley. Your cooking was wonderful as always and I quite admire what you’ve done with the garden. The alliums are lovely.” </p><p>The mannerisms of a wealthy heir showed through the cracks and Molly sputtered her thanks, blushing under the warmth of the compliments. </p><p>Draco bowed his head politely before ducking into the house after Hermione to gather their boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evander was still crying by the time they arrived back at their house. Draco had needed to forcibly pull him away from Rose and Remus as they were leaving while he cried and clung to them both. Hermione was shushing him with tears in her eyes while Theo cried in response. Draco was holding his toddler tightly trying to keep him still long enough for them to get out of the Floo. He kicked and wailed and pounded on his father’s chest. </p><p>“Evander Hyperion Malfoy, you stop that right this instant.” Hermione snapped. Evander froze and fat tears rolled down his red cheeks. Draco finally set him down and looked to Hermione. </p><p>“Why do daddy and Uncle Won have to fight always? He ruins everything. I wanted to see Rosie. Daddy ruined it.” He sobbed. </p><p>“Evander,” Hermione sighed. Draco’s shoulders fell only to snap right back into place with a hiss as his ribs throbbed at the change in posture. “How did you even know about that?” </p><p>“Dom tolded me,” he sniffed. </p><p>“Told,” Hermione corrected. </p><p>“Dom told me that Daddy was being mean, and Uncle Ron was mean back because nobody likes Daddy.” He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. Draco studied the floor. Hermione shifted Theo to her other hip. </p><p>“Well Dom should not have said that. That is not true.” </p><p>“Why can’t Dad stay home when we go see Rosie? I don’t want Uncle Ron to say Rosie can’t be friends with me. Dom said he would say that. Please let me stay friends with Rosie, I’ll be good.” He sniffled again and looked up at Draco and Hermione with wide eyes. </p><p>Hermione heard the air catch in Draco’s lungs and almost flinched. </p><p>He hadn’t even retaliated. And that still didn’t matter. </p><p>“Let’s get you into the bath, shall we?” he looked at Theo and held his arms out. The baby went willingly and tucked himself into his father. </p><p>Hermione watched as Draco went up the stairs to the kids’ bathroom before she turned to Evander again. </p><p>“That was a horrible thing to say.” She chided. “You’ve hurt your father’s feelings.” </p><p>Evander stuck his lip out and crossed his arms. </p><p>“He hurt my feelings.” He pouted. “I wanted to stay with Rosie and Remus.” <br/>Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Evander crawled up onto the cushions and resolutely looked anywhere but his mother. </p><p>“I think we need to have a little talk. However, this is a talk for big boys. And you, my darling, are not acting like a big boy.” Evander bristled at that and sat up straight. </p><p>“Yes, I am,” </p><p>“Alright then. Evander, your father, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and I all went to Hogwarts together. You know this.” He nodded. “We didn’t get along with your father very well. None of us were very nice to each other. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron didn’t used to like me either. They used to say some mean things before we became friends.” </p><p>Evander twisted until he was staring directly at Hermione, interested now. </p><p>“We all made some mistakes. Your father too. Uncle Ron still hasn’t forgiven him for those mistakes, but he made up for them. He apologized and worked very hard to make people believe that he was sorry. Uncle Ron doesn’t believe him just yet.” She reached forward and smoothed her son’s hair. “He was very mean to your father today. He used a bad spell on him.” Evander gasped. </p><p>“I’m sorry that you are sad that you didn’t get to spend more time with your cousins, sweet boy. But your father was sad as well. What happened this evening wasn’t his fault. You’ve made him feel quite badly about it.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Evander mumbled. </p><p>“It’s not me that deserves an apology.” </p><p>He nodded sheepishly and slipped off the couch toddling up the stairs to his parents’ bathroom with his mother trailing after him. He then promptly barreled into his dad’s knees; arms wrapped around his long legs. </p><p>Hermione stopped and watched, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door as she looked Draco up and down. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing the blood-stained bandages that definitely needed to be changed and his eyes were tired even as he used his wand to send bubbles floating above Theo’s head making the toddler giggle wildly. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Evander’s voice was muffled in the fabric of Draco’s trousers. </p><p>“Unnecessary. I’m sure you were disappointed.” Draco responded, reaching down to pat the child’s back. Evander nodded. </p><p>“Did Uncle Ron hurt you?” his curious little eyes were wide and sad as he peered up at his dad. Draco smiled. </p><p>“No, and you needn’t worry about that. The issues between your Uncle and I are just that and you won’t concern yourself with them. He loves you and that is what matters to your mother and I.” the four-year-old nodded hesitantly. </p><p>“Well, I’m mad at him.” </p><p>Draco sighed and crouched down with a quick glance at Theo to ensure he wasn’t on the verge of drowning. </p><p>“Your feelings are valid, Evander. You’re allowed to be upset.” He hummed, dropping to one knee with a grimace until he was eye level with his son. “But you mustn’t be angry with Weas- your Uncle on my behalf. He has done nothing to you, only to me. You love your uncle. Don’t allow adult matters to affect that. Family is much too important. Do you understand?” </p><p>Evander nodded again then wound his arms around Draco’s neck and nuzzled into his chest. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it.” He mumbled. </p><p>“I know,” Draco soothed and stroked his blond hair. </p><p>“love you,” </p><p>“I love you too, son.” </p><p>If Hermione’s eyes were watery, she blamed it on the hormones. </p><p>“Come along, Evander. Let’s get ready for bed.” She held out a hand and pulled her son along behind her. </p><p>By the time the boys were in snuggled in bed and sung to sleep, Draco was rigid on the bed, pushing and pulling air through his gritted teeth with eyes shut tight. </p><p>“Sore?” </p><p>He nodded once. </p><p>“Concussed?” </p><p>Another nod. </p><p>“Can I stun you?” </p><p>A third. </p><p>“Stupefy,” her wand twitched, and the spell was muttered quietly followed instantly by Draco going completely limp on the bed, features finally relaxing enough that Hermione barely recognized him. </p><p>He was beautiful like that. He looked young, painless, unburdened. He looked free. Hermione dreamt that one day Draco would look like that awake. </p><p>The reality was that neither of them ever would. The nightmares, the paranoia. That was all permanent as long as their memories were, and as she magicked Draco’s clothes away, she knew the sight of his body would be an added memory that fueled her nightmares. She told herself that she had seen him in much worse shape. </p><p>Her hands shook as she cast a diagnostic for what wasn’t visible. </p><p>His concussion was a pulsing, dark purple light that showed just how bad it was. </p><p>The cracks in his ribs were still in the process of mending under the guidance of the healing charm but the bright yellow told her that he must have been in a serious kind of pain that he had neglected to share with her. </p><p>Small fractures road-mapped across his arm. Her healing spells had held up long enough for it to be useable and dulled a little bit of the pain. But the destructive curse had done its damage and the breaks were still there. </p><p>His bruised kidney glowed orange showing both severity of the bruising and the pain that he was in. </p><p>Her vision blurred with tears because aside from even the internal damage, the bruising on the surface was horrific. </p><p>And as the bandages unwound from around his scarred and tattooed forearm she almost gagged at the sight of the red, angry, warm to the touch, sluggishly bleeding cut. The destructive nature of the Dark Mark made it reject any attempt at removal. It viewed Goyle and Greengrass’s actions as just that.  </p><p>The witch breathed deeply, readjusted her grip on her wand and went to work. The concussion would resolve itself. It wasn’t his first. His ribs were healing; that at least hadn’t been a magical injury and was responding well to her spells. His kidney had been the result of blunt force trauma and it too was responding to her healing. His arms were another matter entirely. Both suffered magical maladies and wouldn’t be solved with any of her conventional healing spells. The war had taught her well though. She’d long since discovered ways around that. </p><p>The broken bones were easily fixed, albeit painfully. </p><p>“Ossio dispersimus,” </p><p>His arm deflated like a balloon until it was lying flat and limp on the bed, literally boneless. The Skelegrow would fix that.  </p><p>The mangled mess in her lap was daunting. She hardly knew where to begin with that. The dark magic felt almost alive in the layers of flesh. Almost like whatever caused the mark to move under his skin was now exposed and just clinging to him, sitting on the surface like heavy fog. </p><p>The checklist formed in her head, one step at a time. </p><p>“Scourgify,” the telltale signs of an infection dulled slightly as the overall angriness of the wound dissipated a little. It was a variation of the memory extraction charm that she used next. Very similar wand movement, except instead of the fluttery beauty of the silvery memories being pulled from somebody’s head it was angry dark filaments being dragged from her husband’s arm, not without a fight. By the time she had siphoned as much of the poisonous magic from the wound, there was a thin sheen of sweat across most of her body. Dark magic agreed with nobody, but least of all with her. </p><p>“Tergeo,” the blood, both dry and fresh vanished leaving ragged edges and frayed skin visible. Whatever healing she had managed the day before had been undone by the Mark. Not for the first time, Hermione hoped that someday she’d find a way to remove it; faded and dormant was not good enough. “Vulnera Sanentur,” she waved her wand, sweeping over the limb in her lap. “Vulnera Sanentur,” again, “Vulnera Sanentur,” and again. It was going to scar horribly no matter what she did. “Ferula,” bandanges spun themselves around the closed wound and Hermione took that minute to just breathe before, </p><p>“Rennervate,” </p><p>Draco’s body jerked immediately and Hermione was there, carding her fingers through his sweaty hair and murmuring nonsensically while he gained his bearings. </p><p>“I’ve got most everything sorted,” </p><p>“Doesn’t feel sorted,” he groaned. Hermione’s eyes rolled while his glanced down at his immobile arm. “Skelegrow?” he grimaced. She nodded. “Let’s get it over with then, yeah?” his eyes fluttered shut and Hermione nodded, maneuvering off the bed to the cabinet housing her potions. </p><p>As he downed the sludgy liquid, he gagged once, twice, and then Hermione clamped her hand down over his mouth. </p><p>“Swallow it,” </p><p>Once he had, his body sagged, melting into the mattress. </p><p>“Rest now,” Draco said. Hermione’s eyes widened and flitted around the room at the mess. She was undoubtedly reviewing some mental to do list. “Now, Granger.” <br/>“You’ll wake me if –”</p><p>“Enough.” </p><p>“Okay,” her eyes were closed before her head hit the pillow. </p><p>*** </p><p>SHACKLEBOLT DEAD: WHO WILL BE OUR NEXT MINISTER?</p><p>That headline was splashed across the front of the Daily Prophet the next morning. Harry was banging on her front door before Draco, Evander or Theo were even awake. She was sitting at the dining table, tea going cold in her hands while she stared at the bold words. </p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt was dead. </p><p>Thud, thud, thud “Hermione, c’mon. Open the door.” </p><p>That shook her out of whatever shocked state she had fallen into. </p><p>“You’re going to wake them up.” She said numbly as she pulled the door open. Harry pushed past her, into her house. “Come in,” she said sarcastically. </p><p>“You have to run,” he said. No preamble. No good morning. </p><p>“I can’t,” she said quietly. </p><p>“You have to, ‘Mione. You know I can’t. You’re the only one even remotely qualified. You know that. I know that. Shacklebolt knew that.”</p><p>“I can’t, Harry.” </p><p>“You can. I’ll help you. Who knows who will run? We can’t have another tosser in power. I won’t have it. I’m Head Auror, I’ll endorse you. We’ll do it together.” He rambled. </p><p>“Harry. You’re not listening.” She sighed quietly. “I can’t.” her hand drifted upwards, expression a little dreamy and dazed as the headlines flashed in her mind’s eye. Her fingers splayed out as her hand came to rest on her belly, the action flattening her shirt against her form, outlining the slight swell of her abdomen. </p><p>Harry froze before his face broke out in a dazzling smile. </p><p>“’Mione, congratulations,” he gushed, closing the distance between them immediately and pulling her into a crushing hug. Hermione sagged against him and she felt the concern replace his excitement as he found himself holding up more of her weight than he expected to. </p><p>“Hermione?” she straightened immediately and brushed herself off. His sigh was immediate as he tugged her back into the hug with the arm he had wrapped around her back. “What’s going on?” </p><p>Her breathing picked up as emotion threatened to choke her. Then she was crying. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s come over me, I –” </p><p>“That’s alright,” </p><p>“It’s just, so much is- Draco, and work, and the boys, and Ron being a complete arse, and the Mark and the baby, and I’m tired Harry, I’m so tired, and now Shacklebolt is – and I – ” </p><p>Just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, Theo’s cries echoed through the expansive house. Hermione’s shoulders fell instantly and Harry tugged her back once again. </p><p>“You are going back to bed,” </p><p>“But Theo – ”</p><p>“And Evander are going to spend some time with Uncle Harry.” </p><p>“But – ” </p><p>“Ginny took James, Remus and Lily to a play date. I am not working today. You are going back to bed. Or go have a shower, I don’t care. But I’m taking my godsons for the morning. Go on,” he pushed her gently in the direction of the stairs and followed her up, stopping at Evander and Theo’s bedroom door. </p><p>Draco was still asleep and he barely twitched even as Hermione climbed back into bed, falling asleep once again to the sounds of Harry and her sons chatting happily amongst themselves. </p><p>*** <br/>The second time Hermione Granger woke up that day, she woke up alone. The only reason she awoke in the first place was because of the shining sun and its determination to blind her, even with her eyes closed. </p><p>Draco was gone, the house was too quiet and it was one in the afternoon. </p><p>The ever present sense of anxiety peeked over the walls of control she tended to keep firmly in place and she dragged herself out of bed for the second time that day. </p><p>Downstairs was quiet and there was nobody in sight. Her breathing picked up without her permission and she forced herself to inhale and exhale with intention before moving on. As she was checking the kitchen for any sign of her boys, she caught a glimpse of movement in the backyard through the bay window and was out the backdoor in the next moment. <br/>Harry and Evander were on one broom. Harry with one hand on the broom, one arm around her son. Evander was giggling oh-so-loudly, blond hair whipping around his face as he steered. Draco was holding Theo tight with one arm and the toddler was clinging to his neck, watching over his dad’s shoulder as they flew lazily around the backyard a few feet off the ground, Draco steadying himself with his legs. </p><p>“Draco Malfoy, you land that broom right this instant!” Hermione shrieked, all but stomping her foot. </p><p>“As you wish,” he chuckled, letting the broom float downwards. Hermione rushed towards them and swiped Theo from his arms. </p><p>“Are you alright, sweetling?” </p><p>“Again!” Theo cheered, bouncing in Hermione’s arms. </p><p>“Absolutely not,” </p><p>Draco chuckled, reaching to ruffle Theo’s hair as Harry landed with Evander. </p><p>“Alright boys, off you go. Inside. Wash up,” Evander pouted but grabbed Theo’s hand, pulling him into the house. “Completely irresponsible, the both of you,” she hissed once the children were out of earshot. Both green and grey eyes rolled. </p><p>“The boys had fun. Lighten up ‘Mione.” </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry. </p><p>“Yeah, Granger.” </p><p>She sighed in exasperation. </p><p>“Harry, would you like to stay for lunch?” he glanced at his wristwatch with a moment of hesitation before shrugging. </p><p>“After that, I’ll have to be on my way.” </p><p>“Of course,” Hermione nodded and gestured the two men inside. </p><p>Lunch was served, the kids had eaten their fill and were running around with toy brooms while Harry, Hermione and Draco sat at the table. The solemnity of the situation had crashed back down as they contemplated all the different people who could run now that Shacklebolt was dead. </p><p>“Almost everyone is in Azkaban, Granger.”</p><p>“Yes, almost. There’s a trace on Unforgiveables so that will help as well but we would be foolish to let our guard down.” </p><p>They’d had no one other than Shacklebolt in power since Voldemort’s attempt and the anxiety surrounding that position was thick and heavy in the air. Every worst-case scenario ran through the heads of three grown-up children of a war that would never really leave them. They all sat there listening to the shrieks and giggles of the generation to whom they had sworn a better world, hoping that their nerves were unfounded. </p><p>*** <br/>They weren’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bones regrowing was among one of the more uncomfortable feelings Draco Malfoy had experienced. He’d never needed that many regrown at once while conscious. Still though, it was by no means one of the worst. Merlin knew he had been through far more painful things. In spite of that, Potter had granted him time off to “heal” and “rest”. It was time that he didn’t particularly want or need. </p>
<p>Hermione had encouraged it. She was excited by the prospect of keeping the boys home from nursery so that they could spend some time with their father. Draco didn’t have it in him to disappoint her and so he had accepted the unexpected holiday. </p>
<p>By lunch, the change in routine was getting to everyone. Evander had shoved Theo and the youngest was snuggled into his father’s lap, sniffling unhappily while the eldest sat in the corner in timeout, wailing at the top of his lungs. Then, just as everyone began to calm down, the Floo roared to life. The children startled and Evander bolted over to Draco. </p>
<p>Malfoy’s own heart was hammering even as he chanted to himself that the wards worked. They were safe. They were safe. They were safe. He breathed and checked for the telltale weight of the knife strapped to his ankle and extra wand in his sleeve. Because some habits never died. </p>
<p>“Gran!” Evander shrieked. Molly Weasley bustled out of the fireplace, pulling Evander into a suffocating hug. Draco watched, as his heartrate slowed, and Theo struggled out of his arms. </p>
<p>“Hello, darlings.” She smiled at her pseudo-grandsons and pulled a few things out of her bag for them. “Run along. I need a word with your father.” They took their gifts and ran off into another room while Draco got to his feet – because a lady had entered, after all. “None of that, sit.” She waved him off, dropping her bags onto a chair in the sitting room. </p>
<p>Draco sat. </p>
<p>“Hermione told me that you would be home with those beautiful boys today. Thought I would stop by with some lunch.” </p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you.” He smiled politely. Molly arched an eyebrow and sighed, sitting down next to him on the pristine couch. The silence stretched on for a little longer while Draco waited for her to share the real reason for her visit. </p>
<p>“Is your arm healing up alright then?” she asked. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes, its healing just fine, thank you for asking.” </p>
<p>She sighed again. </p>
<p>“Come now, dear. There’s no need for formality.” </p>
<p>“Of course,” he conceded. Then fidgeted in his seat. Then tried to look relaxed. Slouched a bit. Sat back up. Huffed in frustration. Ran his hand through his hair and looked at Molly helplessly. </p>
<p>“One of these days,” She smiled and reached out to put a hand on his knee. Another nod. </p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize,” his gaze turned wary, hers apologetic. “I know you don’t want to hear it. I need to say it.” Her voice was pleading in a way that had Draco nodding yet again. “Ron’s behavior is unacceptable. I thought I raised him better than that, I really did. I love my son but his – prejudice – is something I’ve never been able to break him of. He can be so sweet, so brave, so loyal and you’d think with Hermione’s… feelings for you that he would have –” she frowned. “I won’t allow the children in this family to be victims of his anger. Evander and Theo will always be welcome. Always. I’ve already spoken with Gabrielle. She won’t allow Ron to keep the children apart. So you needn’t worry about that.” </p>
<p>Draco released a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.</p>
<p>“Your upbringing – that was not your fault. I would’ve thought this was clear by now, but evidently not.” The annoyed look on her face almost made him laugh. “We don’t hold any of that,” she flapped her hand behind her vaguely, “-against you. That is all in the past. You are family. I look after my own, you understand? Even if that means telling Ronald when he needs to get his head out of his arse. He is no longer welcome at family functions until he can prove that he will be on his best behavior and can treat everyone with respect.” </p>
<p>The shock on Draco’s face was almost palpable. His grey eyes were wide, his mouth had fallen open slightly and he was outright staring at the woman across from him. </p>
<p>“Oh, dear,” she sighed, smiling sadly and cocking her head to the side. “We enjoy having you around. You understand that, don’t you?” Draco swallowed hard and finally looked down. He knew he eventually needed to speak. Evander and Theo were shrieking with laughter in the other room and there were things that needed to get done but he was truly stunned into silence. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to –” his voice broke and the uncharacteristic tidal wave of emotion choked him as Molly Weasley stared at him with the most understanding and caring expression he’d never seen. </p>
<p>“Hush,” she scolded and reached up to place a warm hand on his sharp cheek. </p>
<p>His chest and lungs fell out of sync again then because the scar on his arm was burning, itching, he was exhausted, just so overall tired and being so paranoid all the time was hard and no one had ever taught him how to do any of this because his body was littered in scars left by his father and his mother was holed up in Malfoy Manor and he was raised on hatred but he’d be damned if his children were too and it was impossible to be strong for Granger always when he wanted his mother no matter how pathetic it sounded because he shouldn’t have had to grow up that fast and it wasn’t fair and it wasn’t fair that his kids didn’t have grandparents because of a war that his family had helped start and two kids later everyone still hated him and – and he was so tired of proving himself and – </p>
<p>“Oh, hush now. It’s all alright.” –his face was wet and Molly was pulling him down into a hug by a strong grip on the back of his head – and he felt utterly pathetic. </p>
<p>He felt childish and he hated himself for it yet he couldn’t force himself to pull away as she hugged him all polar opposite of Narcissa Malfoy with plump curves, firm hugs, soft words, and warm reassurances. For three seconds it felt like everything was going to be okay and he wondered if this is what it was supposed to feel like when a mother hugged her child. </p>
<p>When the boys ran back into the room a few moments later, Draco jerked away from Molly and schooled his features into some granite mask before looking to his children. They hopped around with their new toys in hand. </p>
<p>“Did you thank your Gran?” his voice was shockingly steady. </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.” Evander answered. </p>
<p>“Tanku,” Theo nodded along. </p>
<p>“Well then,” Molly clapped her hands. “Lunch anyone?” The children cheered. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few weeks were entirely, wonderfully uneventful. No family brawls, no workplace casualties. Draco’s injuries healed rather beautifully aside from the nasty scars forming overtop the Dark Mark. They were thick and ugly, layering themselves overtop the black skull and snake. The sensation of the Mark clawing its way back to the surface, fighting for dominance over the scarring was not at all pleasant. It felt like maggots squirming around and – really – it just sucked. </p>
<p>Evander crawled into their bed one morning, weeks after the visit from Molly, still cuddling the plushie he’d been given that day. His eyes were sleepy, blond hair an utter disaster. At some point during the night, he’d shed his shirt and was now just snuggling in between his mum and dad in his plaid pajama bottoms. He lifted one of Draco’s eyelids, doing his best to peer directly into his father’s soul. </p>
<p>“Are you awake?” his whispered, oh-so-loudly. Draco had been awake the moment Evander had stepped into the hallway. That didn’t mean he was ready to be up. “Are you?” Draco grunted. “Dad,” he whined, shoving his head with his little hands. </p>
<p>“Evander,” Hermione sighed, rolling over, tossing an arm over her son and tugging him down onto his back. “Hush,” the child pouted and flopped his arms onto the mattress dramatically, smacking Draco in the process. The older Malfoy growled and opened one eye to stare at Evander with empty irritation. </p>
<p>“I’m bored, father.” </p>
<p>Both of Draco’s eyes widened in frustrated disbelief before he burst out laughing, startling Hermione and Evander in the process. </p>
<p>“Of course you are.” Then he wrapped two pale, long arms around Evander and tugged him on top of his chest. “What would you like to do today?” </p>
<p>“We have dinner at the Weasley’s this evening,” Hermione reminded him. “The election,” Her voice was scratchy and sleepy and Draco found it absolutely lovely. </p>
<p>The Minister of Magic candidates were going to be announced as the election process was to begin come morning. The anxiety surrounding the whole impending announcement led to Molly deciding to host a dinner with the hope of distracting people.  </p>
<p>“What would you like to do until we go over to Gran’s house?” he amended. Evander was looking at him like he had grown a second head. “Anything you want.” Hermione looked at him warily. That was a very blank check for a very imaginative little boy. </p>
<p>“I want to go to Uncle George’s store. And the sweet shop.” He said hesitantly. </p>
<p>“You best go get dressed then. That is a lot to do and we don’t have all day.” Draco said seriously, placing Evander on the floor. “Run along, now. Hurry. Wake your brother as well.” Evander giggled and ran off at the speed of light. </p>
<p>Hermione was looking at him curiously, even as Draco rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“What’s gotten into you this morning?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I’d like to give them a good – no, a fun – day.” </p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful,” she yawned. </p>
<p>Draco flipped himself over so that he was hovering above her. Her breath hitched – still, after all these years – and he smirked, because he knew. Her hair was huge and frizzy, and she was wearing an old Slytherin Quidditch shirt of his. He could feel the swell of her belly against his abdomen and his arm twinged a bit, but it didn’t matter – not one bit. Because the messy, sleepy, brilliant, beautiful woman between his arms loved him. The truly unconditional kind of love that spit in the face of every single thing he had ever done wrong – and Merlin knew that list was a long one. </p>
<p>His smirk had fallen away and been replaced by some cross between guilt and adoration that had Hermione’s forehead wrinkling. </p>
<p>“What –”</p>
<p>He kissed her then, before the barrage of questions could begin. He kissed her firmly and desperately and passionately. It took her a second to respond. He was confusing her, he knew. He also just didn’t bloody care. She didn’t need to know everything. He took advantage when she gasped, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pushing her more firmly into the bed. Her hands were grasping at his skin now, nails scratching at his chest and down his sides, then – </p>
<p>She groaned miserably and shoved at him as hard as she could. His own confusion froze him for a moment before he let her push him away, watching as she ran to the en-suite and slammed the door behind her. </p>
<p>Draco sighed and flopped down onto the bed, taking a few deep breaths before rolling off the bed and making his way to the bathroom door. </p>
<p>“Granger,” he knocked hard on the door. </p>
<p>“No,” she shouted hoarsely. </p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>“Sod off Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Four years, Granger. Get over it.” He yelled back. </p>
<p>He listened to her cough and wretch for another moment before pushing the door open and making his way over to sit down beside her on the tile floor. Her dramatic groan made him laugh and that only made her angrier even as he reached to twist her hair around his fist. Her shoulders heaved again, and she vomited violently once more before leaning sideways onto her husband’s shoulder as he flushed the toilet.  </p>
<p>“Alright, then?” he smirked. Hermione nodded her head, frizzy curl falling in front of her eyes. “Give me your hand,” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Fuck, Granger. Must you question everything?” he growled, moving the hair out of her face and wrenching her hand into his lap. His fingers moved deftly, expertly over her wrist and found the pressure point he was looking for, massaging his thumb into it as she sagged. </p>
<p>“Mummy!” a little voice shrieked. She laughed tiredly and Draco arched a perfect blond eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“Well, up you get.” He was lifting her and placing her on her feet, hands on her hips, steadying her until he was certain she would not fall over. </p>
<p>“Yes, darling, what is it?” she turned just as Evander ran into the bathroom, Theo left crying in the room down the hall.</p>
<p>“I can’t reach my trousers.” </p>
<p>“Oh dear. Well let’s fix that shall we?”<br/>
***<br/>
The Malfoy boys were all dressed up in their robes, hair combed, bouncing around by the Floo, waiting for their mother while Draco haphazardly tossed her own robe around her shoulders. She was double, triple checking her charmed bag for everything she might ever need on their little outing. Draco was fastening his extra wand to his forearm and the knife to his ankle and the kids were begging to leave. </p>
<p>Draco was all hard edges, rigid shoulders and a stiff spine as he prepared himself to go out into public. It was always an ordeal; the stares, the judgmental looks Hermione got and worst of all the pity with which people would watch Evander and Theo. Draco dreaded the day that they were old enough to know; Theo more than Evander. Evander was logical and rational. He was smart. He knew his father and he knew what really happened. He loved and he learned but he didn’t take everything so personally like Theo did. His youngest was a very emotional child. He took everything straight to his little heart.</p>
<p>He felt the pang of some combination of pain, guilt and love as his son toddled over and held his arms out to be picked up. Draco wanted them this young, this innocent, this unaware forever. </p>
<p>“Can we go now, Mum?” </p>
<p>“Go? Bye-bye?” Theo questioned. Draco nodded and kissed the boys’ temple. </p>
<p>“Alright, ready.” Hermione waved them all towards the Floo; all lovely in her blue jumper and robe. Her belly had grown enough in the last few weeks that even with the jumper it stuck out a bit between her robes and he felt that surge of overwhelming, paranoid, protective love towards her and their third child that he felt every time he looked at her. </p>
<p>“Evander?” Draco held the pot out to the boy as he settled Theo on his hip. Evander beamed and stuck his little fist into the Floo Powder. </p>
<p>“Di- Aw- Gohn Al-ly!” he shouted and threw it all at his feet. </p>
<p>“Well done,” Draco praised once they arrived at their destination. He brushed himself off, then rearranged Theo’s hair. Evander grinned. </p>
<p>“Yes, really.” Hermione echoed excitedly. “Very good job, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Where are we off to first, then?” Draco swallowed hard, trying to force back the paranoia that was urging him to look around them – ten times. He wanted to be in the moment. He really did. But Hermione was already shifting nervously, just waiting for somebody to recognize her. He watched her hands come up, one to grasp Evander’s hand and the other to lie protectively over her stomach. Draco pretended not to notice. </p>
<p>“Sweets!” </p>
<p>“Sweets it is.” </p>
<p>The family of four took off down the street while Evander’s eyes grew wider and wider with wonder. For a brief moment or two, Draco forgot. He forgot that people were staring. He forgot that people were wondering if Hermione was Imperiused. He forgot that people were wondering who he paid off to get out of Azkaban. </p>
<p>But even as it all came rushing back as a couple in the aisle next to him muttered to each other, Evander beamed at him with an armful of Chocolate Wands and Fizzing Whizzbees and he simply didn’t care. At least not for now, because Evander and Theo didn’t know what people were thinking and whispering about. They were happy and filling their arms, and their parent’s arms, with candy. That was enough for him.<br/>
*** </p>
<p>They went to George’s store next, after Hermione’s bottomless bag of wonders had been reorganized to accommodate the candy and Evander absolutely lost his mind. He shrieked at the top of his lungs with ear piercing excitement and took off in Uncle George’s direction. Theo looked up at Draco and Hermione with the most judgmental look a two-year-old was capable of. A laugh burst out of Hermione as she watched Theo wonder what exactly was wrong with his older brother. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go say ‘hello’ to George.” She stretched up on her toes to peck Draco’s cheek before letting go of Theo’s hand and making her way through the crowd after Evander. </p>
<p>“ – Little Malfoy,” George was saying. </p>
<p>“What is that?” Evander was oo-ing and ah-ing at just about everything his big grey eyes laid upon. </p>
<p>“That,” George chuckled. “my boy, is a Fanged Frisbee.” He beamed oh-so-innocently at Hermione as Evander turned to her with a pleading look on his face. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” </p>
<p>“Always a buzz kill, your mum.” George tsked, winking at Evander. “We’ll find you some more age-appropriate toys, won’t we? Come on now,” </p>
<p>He gestured the Malfoys in the opposite direction and jumped a bit in surprise as Evander rushed up and grabbed his hand. Hermione followed along behind them, watching carefully as she undoubtedly missed George slipping things into her son’s pockets left and right. </p>
<p>“Are you planning to announce that little bundle of good news to anyone anytime soon?” George asked suddenly, without turning so much as turning around. Hermione looked at the back of George’s red head in shock. “Would you rather I make an arse of myself and suggest you’ve gained a bit of weight?” he smirked. Evander busied himself with a pygmy puff while George finally turned to face Hermione. </p>
<p>“Uh, no.” she cleared her throat and looked around the shop as she awkwardly avoided eye contact. </p>
<p>“I have two kids,” He smirked. </p>
<p>“Well, I – We haven’t – It’s just that there’s – ”</p>
<p>“You should tell the fam. They’ll be positively thrilled, you know.” She blushed. “If only we were all gathering together, say for a family dinner, tonight.” he teased. She sighed. </p>
<p>“You won’t tell –”</p>
<p>“Of course not. You’re going to.” </p>
<p>“But Ron – he’s so angry and he just hates –” she paused with a glance at Evander and then lowered her voice. “– hates Malfoy so much. I can’t bear the way he looks at the boys, George, I just can’t –”</p>
<p>And then George was hugging her, all tight and bearlike. </p>
<p>“Congratulations,” he said sincerely, before turning his head and kissing her forehead. The tears that welled up promptly vanished as he violently ruffled her hair. “Won-Won will get over himself. Needs to grow up eventually, doesn’t he?” she nodded. “Tell them.” She nodded again. “Evanderrr,” he sang. The boy turned, face the picture of innocence as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Time to check out, don’t you think?” </p>
<p>Hermione arched an eyebrow at the both of them. </p>
<p>The family reunited outside the shop. Theo was dozing in Draco’s arms on a bench outside George’s store. Evander hopped over to him; mischievous expression having taken over his face. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I like that look.” Draco laughed, readjusting Theo. </p>
<p>“You don’t,” Hermione confirmed, sitting down beside Draco and pulling Theo onto her lap. He nuzzled closer and Hermione stroked his back softly as he yawned wide. Then, as she glanced back at Evander and Draco, she caught the tail end of what looked to be them both stuffing something back into Evander’s pockets with put upon innocence.  She narrowed her eyes in warning suspicion but the playful look in Draco’s eyes deterred her from saying anything about it. So, for once, she did something she had never done and played dumb, ignoring the wink Draco sent Evander’s way. “Are you planning on sharing any of those sweets with your mum and dad?” she asked quietly, looking down at Theo as his eyelids fluttered briefly. </p>
<p>Evander appraised them both before nodding hesitantly and pulling a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans out of Hermione’s bag after sticking nearly his whole head inside. Draco turned up his nose and Hermione chuckled at him.<br/>
“Don’t be a baby, Father.” Evander taunted. Hermione laughed. </p>
<p>“Yes, Draco. Listen to your four-year-old; don’t be a baby.” She smirked.</p>
<p>He sneered and ripped the box out of Evander’s hand. The boy giggled and looked up at Hermione while Draco shook a few out into his palm. Draco sniffed one, touched the tip of his tongue to it, and then popped it into his mouth. </p>
<p>Then he gagged and promptly spit it out on the ground beside him. </p>
<p>“Vomit,” </p>
<p>Hermione and Evander laughed hard enough that Theo woke and whined at the noise. Hermione soothed him as the laughs continued against her will. Draco grew broody and annoyed before pushing the box back at Evander. </p>
<p>“Share some with your mum then if I’m being such a baby.” </p>
<p>“Gladly,” Hermione held her hand out and tossed it into her mouth with no hesitation. “Blueberry,” she grinned. Draco scowled. </p>
<p>Evander was next and the ridiculous boy threw nearly a whole handful in his mouth. He grimaced, then giggled and stuck his tongue out at Draco. </p>
<p>“Bite!” Theo complained. </p>
<p>“Can I, mum?” Hermione glanced at the candy, then at her toddler and shrugged. </p>
<p>“Bite it in half,” </p>
<p>Evander ate one half, and offered the other to his little brother who made an utterly disgusted face and spit it out into Hermione’s palm. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Shacklebolt’s untimely death had resulted in Percy Weasley as Interim Minister and the government doing what they could to get the election process off the ground as quickly as possible. The country had been traumatized by people in power for ages. They feared those who wanted authority over others. No one wanted an appointed Minister. Other than Shacklebolt, that hadn’t ended well in decades. The country was in a state of anxiety. The stress could be felt like a low hanging cloud that buzzed and hummed and vibrated around them; a nervous energy that permeated everything. </p>
<p>Ron wasn’t at dinner that night. When the Malfoys stepped out of the Floo, the stress and anticipation of that at least almost visibly seeped out of both adults’ shoulders. Hermione would’ve sworn she saw Evander let out a little breath as well when Molly quietly informed them that Ron would not be joining them. </p>
<p>Dinner was quiet. Ginny and Hermione sat beside each other, gripping one another’s hands under the table. Draco was ramrod straight, face even more pale and drawn than usual. George attempted a halfhearted joke every now and then. Gabrielle and James would laugh half-heartedly. Angelina had barely touched her food. Molly force fed everyone dessert and attempted conversation until Arthur quieted her with a hand on her knee. </p>
<p>The children were chatting and babbling happily amongst themselves. Fred, James and Roxanne were trying to sneakily trade their vegetables with one another.  </p>
<p>Hermione’s fingers were going numb. Ginny’s were turning white. </p>
<p>Everyone looked positively nauseous as they cleared the table and moved over to the sitting room. </p>
<p>They were waiting for the announcement to come over the radio. The one that would tell them who would be running. The paper had been updating them frequently on the various candidates ranging from Barnabus Flint to Violet Clearwater. Marcus Belby was even running. There were a few others whose names meant nothing to no one which was both appealing and terrifying.</p>
<p>The fear was irrational. Hermione knew that – logically speaking. What were they afraid of? Voldemort coming back from the dead and running for Minister of Magic? And people electing him? </p>
<p>“Hate to do this, Granger, but this silence is positively awful.” George grinned impishly. Hermione’s eyes went wide, and she shook her head. </p>
<p>“George, no.” </p>
<p>“George, yes.” He smirked. Ginny looked back and forth between the two. </p>
<p>“Hermione has something to share with the class!” </p>
<p>“George,” she hissed. </p>
<p>“Hermione,” he echoed. Draco snorted and dropped a heavy arm around her shoulders. Hermione blushed. </p>
<p>“Hermione?” Ginny asked, fiery eyes narrowing in something like accusation and suspicion. Hermione huffed indignantly before looking around the room. </p>
<p>“Harry’s not even here,” she glared at George. He shrugged.<br/>
“You can tell Dung Brain 1 and 2 another time.” </p>
<p>James giggled. </p>
<p>“George,” Molly snapped. Angelina smacked the back of his head. </p>
<p>“I’m pregnant.” Hermione nearly shouted. Ginny blinked in a bit of unchecked shock before she grinned and threw her arms around her friend. “Oh,” Hermione startled. </p>
<p>“We can talk about the fact that my brother knew about this before I did, another time.” She grumbled in Hermione’s ear. </p>
<p>Then, the redhead launched herself around Hermione and at Draco Malfoy, hugging him for a short moment. </p>
<p>“Congratulations,” </p>
<p>“Erm,” Draco cleared his throat and patted Ginny’s back awkwardly. When she pulled back, he readjusted himself, straightening his clothes. “Thank you,” </p>
<p>Ginny smirked. </p>
<p>The chorus of congratulations continued around Draco and Hermione as they smiled and nodded and hugged.</p>
<p>--And then the static of the radio cut through the chatter and everybody’s hearts clenched. </p>
<p>Hermione felt a pang of something as memories washed over her of Harry and Ron and herself sitting in a tent listening for the names of their dead friends and family to come over the radio. </p>
<p>But before a single word was spoken, a frantic succession of sounds rang out as Harry’s owl pecked the glass of the window. James was the one to rush over and throw it open, laughing happily as the bird flew overhead and dropped a scroll directly in Draco’s lap. </p>
<p>One word was written in Harry’s messy scrawl. One word in spikey, black letters amidst white parchment that seemed so loud somehow. </p>
<p>Leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PERCY WEASLEY: NEWLY APPOINTED MINISTER OF MAGIC</p>
<p>The post rained down around them as the family’s various owls dropped in. It was chaos. Hermione was watching the birds fly around, terrifyingly quiet while her eyes nervously darted around the room. Ginny shouted over everyone, Molly, George and Arthur were looking at each other with this subtle look of pain on their faces as they stared at the paper George held in his hands. Angelina and Gabrielle were trying to calm the children who were racing around, shrieking and taunting the owls. </p>
<p>But Draco – Draco was silent. He was pale, and stiff and ramrod straight. All hard angles and harder facial expressions. His eyes were cold, grey concrete. He just looked entirely numb – a statue, unmoving in the chaos. </p>
<p>Percy Weasley and his self-entitled, all too righteous, pure-blooded pretention was the other end of the extremist spectrum. He was all rules and laws and had disowned his family long ago. His Head Boy/Prefect energy had translated flawlessly to being Kingsley Shacklebolt’s right hand man and now the Minister of Magic. </p>
<p>It didn’t take Hermione or Draco long to deduce what the meaning behind Harry’s owl was. The parchment had been passed from person to person in the hour or so between the radio announcement and the arrival of the other owls. Ginny and George went back and forth for a bit, trying to figure out what Harry had meant. Molly tried to coax an answer from Draco or Hermione. </p>
<p>The Malfoys knew what it meant. </p>
<p>“What happened to the fucking election?” </p>
<p>“Language,” Molly chided halfheartedly, glancing at the kids in the other room. </p>
<p>Percy Weasley had not been… unopinionated… when it came to Shacklebolt’s pardon of younger Death Eaters and their families. He’d made more than a few statements in interviews over the years that made his opinions on the matter very clear. </p>
<p>It was quite obvious, really. </p>
<p>It became more obvious as the family read through Percy Weasley’s statement in the post. </p>
<p>“No,” Ginny snarled, spinning to face Molly, Arthur, and George. Her head whipped back and forth between her family and the Malfoys. </p>
<p>“What is it dear?” Arthur asked. His voice was tired. </p>
<p>“That’s what Harry meant isn’t it?” she asked Hermione. Hermione’s shoulders slumped with the weathered sigh that passed her lips. </p>
<p>“Ginevra,” Molly snapped. “What are you on about?” </p>
<p>“Our dear brother,” she spit the word out like poison in her mouth. “He’s going to try the Death Eaters again, isn’t he? Isn’t he?” </p>
<p>“Most likely, yes.” Hermione said. Draco hadn’t so much as twitched.</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here? Go!” Ginny was all fire, always. Hermione smiled sadly and looked at Draco, then her boys in the other room where they played with the Angelina, Gabi and the others. Molly’s eyes widened in alarm and George got to his feet, moving slowly towards Ginny. </p>
<p>“Gin,” Hermione sighed. “He’s not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>“Of course, he is. They’re going to come and arrest him, don’t you know that? Are you completely stupid?” Only then did Draco’s eyebrow twitch. </p>
<p>Hermione’s posture grew defensive then. </p>
<p>“Where is he going to go? Where is he going to go that the Ministry won’t find him? Let’s say such a place exists. Is he going to hide forever? There’s a trace on him. What about Evander and Theo?” </p>
<p>“It’s better than seeing their father rot away in Azkaban,” </p>
<p>Hermione flinched. </p>
<p>“Enough now, Gin.” George whispered, large hand coming down on her shoulder. Molly was crying then, Arthur doing his best to comfort her. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not. It’s not fair. What did they ever do?” </p>
<p>Draco arched an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>“Oh sod off, Malfoy. You know bloody well what I mean.” She turned back to her older brother. “He’s proved himself. Ron and Percy want to just – It’s not fair. You know it’s not.” She yelled in George’s face. </p>
<p>“Calm down, now.” Arthur chided gently. </p>
<p>“I won’t. Why don’t you talk to your son?” </p>
<p>“He won’t listen to me. We haven’t spoken in years. None of us have. That’s even if we could get in touch with him. He’s sent back your mother’s sweater every year. He’s made it very clear he has no interest in a conversation.” </p>
<p>“Harry will have thought of something.” she said vehemently. </p>
<p>“He hasn’t. He wouldn’t have told Draco to leave if he had, you know.” Hermione said. </p>
<p>“We’ll testify for you, then.” Ginny said to Draco. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly in what could have almost counted as a smile. </p>
<p>“Course we will.” George echoed. “But let ‘em go home, eh? Before the calvary comes.” Ginny deflated before crossing her arms and looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco, angry as hell. </p>
<p>Draco stood then and glanced at the boys, then at the Weasleys. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said before striding into the other room, gathering the boys and walking straight into the Floo. </p>
<p>“Draco!” Ginny shouted. He paused and then she was barreling into him from behind, hugging him tight enough that he was forced to release Evander’s hand and Theo shrieked in discomfort. “They’ll be safe.” She whispered, directly into his ear, quietly enough that nobody else could hear. The slightest bit of tension released from his shoulders and if possible, Ginny gripped him tighter. “I’ve got them.” He nodded and sharply dragged in a breath that felt as thick as water, choking him. “Okay.” She pulled back, straightening her clothes, and looking at Hermione. </p>
<p>“We have a trace on you.” Percy Weasley’s statement had read. </p>
<p>“Draco,” Arthur called as Hermione gathered her things and hugged people goodbye. He glanced at the older man. “Us Weasleys have a cavalry of our own you know.” </p>
<p>“Pardoned or not, we will find you.”</p>
<p> Draco nodded and looked to Molly, whatever hidden fear he felt surfaced just barely in his eyes and she gave him a calm, strong smile. </p>
<p>“There is no place you can hide, no distance you can run where we will not find you.” </p>
<p>Hermione joined him at the Floo and they stepped inside, both standing tall and firm and together as she called out their address and threw the dust on the floor. </p>
<p>“Justice will be served. It is long overdue.” </p>
<p>Draco led the boys up to bed, brushing away Hermione’s help as he dressed them. He picked up Theo, hugging him long and hard, lips pressed to his forehead before laying him down and tucking him in to his crib. The oldest Malfoy’s breath was speeding up as he steeled himself to turn and face his oldest son. </p>
<p>“Father,” Evander said quietly. Draco’s breath hitched and his hand was seconds away from splintering Theo’s crib. “It’s okay, dad.” His eyes fell shut and he fought his spasming lungs. Then a small hand slipped into his and tugged as hard as it could. “Up please.” He ordered. Draco obeyed, lifting Evander into his arms, finally opening his eyes as the boy’s hands came to rest on either side of his face. “You’re going away.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. He knew, somehow. He always did. </p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>“Are you going somewhere bad?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>“Are you scared?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” </p>
<p>Evander nodded, a thoughtful look overtaking his features. </p>
<p>“When will we see you again?”</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, Evander.”</p>
<p>He nodded again. </p>
<p>“Will we see you again?” </p>
<p>Draco smiled sadly and tilted his forehead against Evander’s. </p>
<p>“I love you. No matter what, do you understand? No matter what you hear, no matter what happens.” </p>
<p>“I know, father.” </p>
<p>“Take care of your mother?” he whispered. </p>
<p>“And Theo.” Evander added firmly. Draco nodded his confirmation. “Dad, you’re squishing me.” </p>
<p>Draco loosened his grip and walked towards Evander’s bed, setting him down. He knelt beside it and pulled his signet ring off of his hand, holding it in his palm and drawing his wand. The pad of his thumb ran back and forth over the raised M as he breathed. Draco charmed the thing, growing and transforming it until it was a little bracelet that fit Evander’s wrist perfectly. The boy stared at it, then at his father who smiled and ruffled his son’s hair before standing to leave.<br/>
He paused with his hand on the doorknob when Evander spoke. </p>
<p>“I love you no matter what too.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, son.” Draco smiled tightly over his shoulder. </p>
<p>The minute the boys’ bedroom door shut behind Draco and he saw Hermione standing there with tear tracks down her red cheeks, beautiful and pregnant and a face that told him she was trying just as hard to be strong for him as he was for her, he collapsed. His knees hit the ground and he clung to Hermione’s hips; face buried in her belly as he cried silent tears. They soaked into her shirt and he breathed erratically against her, twisting the shirt into his hands as if that grip could keep him there, in his house, with his family. </p>
<p>He felt Hermione’s tears dripping into his hair as her fingers wove into the strands of it at the back of his head. Then came a nudge against his cheek that startled both of them. He froze and pulled back, staring at the spot his face had been resting against moments before. Then he looked up at Hermione to see that she was watching with watery eyes and a teary smile. </p>
<p>“Is that-” she nodded. He laughed breathlessly only for the smile to fade as he pressed a kiss against the cloth covered skin. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“Draco…” Hermione frowned. “You’ll be there.” He sighed. “You will.” Her voice grew louder. “You will, because I cannot do this- all of this,” she waved her hand around her wildly. “by myself. I just can’t.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you can.” He said calmly, getting to his feet. “And hush, before you wake them.” He nodded his head behind him, grabbing her hand and towing her around the corner and down the stairs to the sitting room. “Brightest witch of our age, and all that. You can handle anything, Granger.” </p>
<p>“That was before!” she shouted. “Before the War, and – and before everything that happened in the War Draco. That was before I stopped being able to walk down the street by myself and before I had to sit with my back to a wall. That was before you.” Her face was red as she turned suddenly, grabbed a glass off the bedside table and chucked it at the wall. </p>
<p>“Reparo,” Draco muttered. The shattered glass flew back together. “You’re angry.” </p>
<p>“Angry?” She scoffed. “Of course, I’m angry. After everything you’ve done for their cause, the Ministry is-” </p>
<p>“You’re cross with me too, Granger.” </p>
<p>“No –”</p>
<p>“You are.” </p>
<p>“No, I –”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” his voice was like gravel; rough and crumbly and harsh. “You’re allowed to be.” </p>
<p>Her teeth were digging into her lip so hard it was turning white. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be.” She snapped. </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“You promised.” </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be alone again.” </p>
<p>“I know, Granger.” </p>
<p>“Stop saying ‘I know’, Malfoy.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” he smirked slightly. </p>
<p>“Git,” she hissed. “We’re going to fight this you know. I’ll – I’ll research and I’ll interview everyone, I collect the memories from all of the good things and – ”</p>
<p>“Granger…” </p>
<p>“ – and Harry will pull your records from work. I’ll find a good lawyer – ”</p>
<p>“Granger, stop,” </p>
<p>“I’ll get in touch with Neville, maybe he will – ”</p>
<p>“Hermione, shut up.” she froze and glared at him. “You’ll do none of that.” He crowded her against the wall, backing her up until her back hit the hard surface and she gasped. His hands came up, landing on either side of her head until she was boxed in. </p>
<p>“You’re mad if you think –” </p>
<p>“I’m going to tell you exactly what you’ll do. Are you listening?” she arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re going to stay home. You’re going to rest. You’re going to take care of Evander and Theo, spend time with your friends, and grow a human for Merlin’s sake.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. “You’re not going to work yourself to death over this.” </p>
<p>“Then you don’t know me at all,” She laughed sadly. </p>
<p>“Please, Hermione.” </p>
<p>“No,” </p>
<p>He sagged then, head tilting forward to rest against her shoulder. </p>
<p>“’till death do us part, and all of that.” She smiled, twining their fingers together, and pulling his hand to her lips so that she could kiss his ring finger. Out of the corner of his eye, he followed her movement down to the smallest tic of a muscle. Her heart pounded hard enough that he could feel it in his chest. The swell of her stomach that housed their baby pressed against his abdomen and the emotion was welling up again; fast and furious and all consuming – a tidal wave of anger, despair and fear. </p>
<p>“This can’t be your life. This can’t be the children’s lives. I won’t let it.” </p>
<p>“It won’t be. We’ll win. We will end this, Draco.” </p>
<p>What if, this time, they couldn’t beat this? What if his luck had run out? What if they lost and the Dementors Kiss forced him to forget? What if it forced him to be incapable of loving his wife – his kids. What if he rotted away in Azkaban; missed his children’s birthdays, Christmases, the birth of their baby? What if he broke his promise and left her? </p>
<p>Hermione – who’s arms were wrapping around his waist, face pressing against the pulse point at his throat. </p>
<p>“I’ll fight for you. Always. You know that.” She whispered. In her embrace, the tremors running through his body became more evident and she held him tighter. </p>
<p>“Granger,” his voice was still strong, still entirely Malfoy regality. </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>He hesitated long enough that she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Warm brown on cold steel. The steel wall was falling away. It was breaking down and revealing broken pools of silver full to the brim with that same anger, despair and fear. </p>
<p>The understanding in Hermione’s eyes bubbled over into a sad little smile that crushed whatever resolve remained in Draco Malfoy. His hand was crushing hers, both turning white as he held on for dear life – afraid that any moment somebody would break down their door and rip him away. </p>
<p>“Say it.” She whispered, reaching up to stroke the sharp angles of his face. “You’re not weak, Draco. Say it.” </p>
<p>His breath left him in a stuttered rush as he forced himself to unclench his hand from around hers, rubbing some feeling back into her fingers. </p>
<p>“I’m scared, Hermione.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>3 A.M. came around and Draco was reclined on the couch, Hermione sprawled across him as he drew lazy circles on her belly. They held one another and they tried not to look at the clock or the door – instead, staring at each other, memorizing each other and peppering each other with gentle kisses wrought with desperation and goodbyes. </p>
<p>At 3:45 A.M., the Floo roared to life and the fear clawing its way up Draco’s throat suddenly tasted a lot like bile. Hermione’s fingers tightened painfully in his hair and a small “no” fell from her lips. </p>
<p>It was Harry Potter that stood in their fireplace. He was pale and looked visibly nauseous with guilt. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Malfoy. I tried. I really did.” Harry said quietly. “I asked if I could be the one to bring you in.” he said solemnly. Draco grimaced. “I’ll give you a minute to say your goodbyes.” </p>
<p>“Not necessary.” Draco responded, standing and helping Hermione to her feet as well. He tugged her into another rough hug. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you out.” The promise was audible. He sighed and began to pull away from her, only to be stopped by her fist twisting into the collar of his shirt and pulling him back. “I will. You do not give up. You’re good. You are more than your past. You remember that.” </p>
<p>He nodded once and the pain in his eyes caused tears to well in Hermione’s again – Harry’s too if he was being entirely transparent. Then Draco’s large hand and long fingers were wrapping around the back of Hermione’s neck, pulling her hard until their lips collided. </p>
<p>“’til death do us part.” He mouthed. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Harry cleared his throat. “We’d best be going before they send someone else to finish the job.” Draco nodded; eyes still locked firmly on Hermione’s. He fidgeted for a moment before something cold and round was pressed into Hermione’s palm and Draco was being placed into handcuffs. “I’m sorry ‘Mione.” She gave Harry a halfhearted smile, watching him lead her husband towards the Floo with a loose grip on his bicep.  </p>
<p>Hermione felt a heartbeat fluttering in her fist then and as she uncurled it, she saw the counterpart to her own wedding band sitting in the middle of her shaking hand. By the time she looked upwards again, Draco and Harry were gone and she was left with a ring charmed to pulse with Draco Malfoy’s heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days were hard. <br/>Theo was crying for his father; Evander was being too helpful. Hermione was an anxious mess as she pictured all the things that might have been happening with Draco. </p><p>She kept his wedding ring on a chain around her neck and every now and then the heartbeat would speed up until it was pounding frighteningly fast. It was then that she worried most over what he was going through. It never really slowed. At least, not enough that she felt sure he was getting adequate sleep. He was alive, though. And that is what she chanted to herself. </p><p>Her friends were on what appeared to be a well-managed schedule because there was always somebody with her. More often than not it was Ginny and the kids or Molly. Harry and George stopped by frequently as well. Gabrielle brought Rose and Hugo by a few times. Even Arthur stopped over. Ron had not. That alone infuriated her and if she had any space left inside her heart or head to feel any other negative emotions, she would have felt hurt. As it was though, she’d had to compartmentalize the anger she felt towards someone who she’d used to consider her best friend. </p><p>When the kids napped, she combed through solicitors and made appointments with them. Shockingly, nobody wanted to take the case of the infamous Draco Malfoy and that too angered her. </p><p>About two weeks after he’d been taken into custody, Ginny brought the kids over and they’d spent the morning building a massive pillow fort, the inside of which had been magicked. They were sleeping in it now, napping away the past hours of excessive activity while Hermione looked for any solicitors she hadn’t already tried. </p><p>Ginny’s subsequent sigh was obviously intended to draw Hermione’s attention and when it didn’t, she exhaled even louder. </p><p>“What is it, Ginny?” Hermione didn’t even glance upwards. The redhead’s frustrated huff irritated Hermione too. </p><p>“You’ve got to stop, Hermione. You’ve got to get out, fresh air and all that. This isn’t good for you, the boys or the baby.” </p><p>“And their father being locked up in Azkaban is good for them?” Hermione finally looked up.</p><p>“Well, no, but –”</p><p>“But nothing.” </p><p>“But everything.” Ginny shot back. “Malfoy is in prison. You think this is what he wanted? Actually, no, I know exactly what he wanted because I promised him I’d take care of you. You think he doesn’t have enough to worry about without you being a right idiot and wasting away inside your house?” she abruptly adjusted her volume and glanced at the children’s fort. <br/>“What would you have me do then? Forget about it? Go and say goodbye when your brother sentences him and get on with my life?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Ginny hissed. “You know that’s not what I’m suggesting. Come for dinner. Take a break. Get some sleep. Wash your hair. When there’s a trial, and there will be, do you want him to see you like this? Do you think that will help him?” Hermione glanced sideways at her research and then at the fort. “Let people help you because you can’t do this by yourself and if you keep shutting everyone out, you’re not going to be the only one who suffers for it.” </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her hands, folded in her crowded lap. </p><p>“Would you and Harry mind if the boys and I joined you for dinner?”   </p><p>Ginny’s eyes lit up in a way that made Hermione feel guilty. </p><p>“That’d be wonderful. I’ll even take the boys with me. You can have a proper shower and meet us at the house, yes?” </p><p>“That’d be lovely, thank you.” <br/>***</p><p>With Ginny having taken the kids, Hermione was left with a dilapidated pillow fort and a silence that seemed deafening in the wake of five screaming children. She sat on the sofa for a bit after they had gone, surveying what she could see of her house and trying to formulate a more cohesive to-do list in her head. So many things had fallen by the wayside in the aftermath of Draco’s arrest. The house was a disaster. The kids’ toys, shoes and clothing were scattered about and Draco… Draco’s things were still everywhere – obviously. </p><p>His coat was still hanging on the wall and his dragonhide work boots were still by the door. His grand piano was untouched, sheet music scattered across the top of it. Watching her husband’s belongings collect dust day after day was painful but she was certain that putting them away would be even worse – it would be indicative of just how permanent this arrangement was and she did not have the emotional bandwidth to deal with it just then because logic and love were warring with each other and Hermione – for once – wanted to ignore the logic. </p><p>So instead, she turned her back on the mess and started up the grand staircase, rounding each curve of it with this growing sense of dread. It was always there lately and it bloomed in her chest every time she neared the master bedroom. For the first couple of days, she found herself lying awake, in Draco’s jumper, staring at the vaulted ceilings until exhaustion forced her to sleep. Then, after it became very clear just how unhealthy and unsustainable that was, she found herself crawling into bed with Evander more often than not. </p><p>He’d snuggle against her muttering something nonsensical before they both fell back sound asleep until Theo awoke. It was the new normal. </p><p>Their door was wide open as she crested the staircase, the mess from inside their bedroom spilling out into the hall and Hermione couldn’t even be bothered to be upset about it. She kicked the toys and clothes over the threshold and as she leaned in to pull the door shut, Hermione caught sight of the boys’ beds, each with a crumpled shirt of their fathers sitting atop the blankets. Her heart clenched and she tugged the door closed, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. </p><p>She continued on down the hallway then, passing bathrooms and storage closets until she finally approached a door that almost made her nauseous. Nauseous because she hadn’t been able to stomach venturing inside the nursery since her husband’s arrest. It was full of furniture, baby gifts and patches of paint on the walls that they were meant to choose between this week. With Evander, Draco had been distraught. He wanted nothing to do with the decorating until he’d come upon Harry and Hermione trying to put everything together the Muggle way. He was so agitated that they wouldn’t use magic – or a house elf for that matter – that he tried to use magic himself. The unnecessarily panicked shrieking of his wife had stopped him mid-spell and that was how Draco Malfoy found himself sitting on the floor of the destroyed nursery, putting together that blasted baby furniture as a Muggle would have. </p><p>It became therapeutic for him after that. Hermione would sit in the glider, either supervising or with her nose in a book while Draco took the time to work on something, with his hands, that required his attention. It was calming really, to be able to blow off steam by making something for his child.</p><p>He did the same when Hermione was pregnant with Theo and had every intention of doing it for the newest addition as well. All of that meant Hermione was left with a room full of boxes of brand-new baby furniture, splotchy paint and no idea what to do because as irrational as it was, it was Draco’s. It was something he did for his two eldest that she didn’t want to take away from him and so she just hadn’t opened the door. </p><p>Today was no different. </p><p>So she continued on past it to her bedroom, inhaling deeply and pushing the door open. His scent was fading from the walls of their home. To Hermione, that alone felt like watching the top bulb of an hourglass, the sand slipping away quickly and surely, unable to do a thing about it. The faint notes of mint and mahogany were behaving like the final grains of sand; disappearing and counting down to – something. Finality? She wasn’t sure, but it counted down to something. </p><p>Hermione Granger – Malfoy? She should have changed her name – marched through her bedroom, into the en suite, aggressively flipping the shower to hot. She ripped her clothes off while her hands periodically caressed her belly in contrast to her angry movements. And then, as she stepped into the shower, the water hit her body and she sank down to sit on the shower floor. </p><p>*** <br/>The Potter house was a chaotic madhouse as per usual. Teddy Lupin was chasing James, Evander, Remus, Theo and Lily around the house while the children screamed at the top of their lungs. Hermione watched as James grabbed Evander and Remus’s wrists, tugging them to a sharp stop as Teddy continued on, chasing Theo and Lily. James whispered something that made Remus and Evander giggle and race after him, undoubtedly to hide – and ultimately cheat. Hermione would not be surprised if one day James ended up in Slytherin. That thought made her smile.</p><p>Ginny rounded the corner then, wiping her hands on a towel thrown over her shoulder, grinning brightly at her friend. </p><p>“Teddy!” she shouted. “Tell the boys that Aunt Hermione is here, please.” </p><p>“Yes, mum.”  His tone mocked her bossiness but lately, Teddy calling her ‘mum’ and Harry ‘dad’ was becoming a more and more frequent occurrence. He spent holidays going back and forth between the Potters’ and Andromeda’s. “Let’s go find your brothers shall we?” he held his hands out to Lily and Theo who took them eagerly as the three of them ran off to find Evander, James and Remus. </p><p>“You look better. Do you feel better?” Ginny asked hopefully. Hermione nodded with a tightlipped smile. Ginny’s shoulders fell just enough for Hermione to notice and there was that same guilt again. “Harry will be back any minute.” </p><p>“Can I help with anything?” </p><p>“It’s all going in the kitchen. Nothing to help with.” She smiled reassuringly and gestured behind her to where food was undoubtedly chopping and preparing itself. </p><p>Little feet thundered again and in came the horde of Potter and Malfoy children. </p><p>“Mummy!” Lily shrieked. Ginny swooped her up and sat her on her hip. </p><p>“What is it, darling?” </p><p>“James pu’ed my hair!” She wailed. At that moment, the Floo roared and the chatter of two people conversing joined the clamor. Lily crying, James’s shouting over her in self-defense, Theo babbling, Teddy greeting Harry, Evander and Remus chatting, Ginny soothing her daughter and now Harry talking to – Ron… was all too much. It all became overwhelming; loud and too much stimuli. Hermione was too exposed, too vulnerable where she sat and the room was spinning and she suddenly found herself on her knees in the Potter’s half bath, vomiting into the toilet. </p><p>She felt Harry slip in behind her, pulling the door shut and then tugging her with him so that he was sat up against the wall with her in his arms as she coughed out a harsh sob that opened the floodgates. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were here, ‘Mione. I wouldn’t have brought him with me. Oh, shh, you’re alright, it’s alright.” She didn’t listen to the words so much as the comforting cadence of his voice and his warm hands stroking her braided hair. <br/>It wasn’t Ron – at least not really. It was everything. It was too much. It was too loud. She was too hormonal. Draco was gone and he… well, he kept her grounded. He kept the post-traumatic stress and panic at bay. </p><p>“He’s okay, Hermione. I saw him today. He’s okay.” Hermione clawed at his arm and her breathing was coming too fast and too shallow. She absently acknowledged him opening the door a crack and a little potion vial flying into the bathroom before he shut it again. “’Mione, drink this, come on now.” The blue liquid tasted of lavender and peppermint and she tried to breathe more slowly as they waited for the calming draught to take effect. “Alright, then,” Harry sighed, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of her head as she shook and gasped. “Close your eyes,” She nodded furiously and pressed her face against his chest, then – nothing. </p><p>*** </p><p>By the following week, the Ministry had evidently decided on a trial date for Draco. A Ministry owl delivered the post on the morning of her 20 week check up with the Healers. His trial was set for two weeks later and Hermione was officially running out of time to find a solicitor to take his case. Her optimism was waning and her sons were catching on to her obvious dread. She tried her best to keep them occupied with play dates and trips to the sweet shop but that in and of itself was cluing Evander in to the fact that something was wrong. </p><p>With one week to the trial, Hermione had started to believe hope was lost. She had one more meeting scheduled with the only remaining solicitor she had not already spoken with. With Molly babysitting, Hermione found herself sitting in an office, nervously alternating between wringing her hands and reorganizing her notes. </p><p>“Mrs. Malfoy?” </p><p>“It’s – well, it’s Granger actually. Hermione Granger.” </p><p>She stood. <br/>She straightened her skirt. <br/>She smoothed her hair. <br/>She adjusted her bag. </p><p>And then she stuck her hand out for the solicitor to shake. </p><p>“Mrs. Granger, pleasure. Bellamy Bowman,” the solicitor smiled warmly and then gestured Hermione into his office. He reminded her of Harry with his glasses and dark, shaggy hair. He was all freckles and skin dark like hers with kind eyes and a kinder smile and she was praying to the gods that he wouldn’t turn her away within seconds like those before him. </p><p>“I’ve plenty of notes, memories I’ve been collecting, plenty of material really and I – ” she plopped her notes down on his desk as she sat down and scraped her hair out of her eyes. </p><p>“Mrs. Granger – ” </p><p>“ – Hermione,” </p><p>“Hermione,” Bellamy amended. “You needn’t convince me.” His smile was pitying and Hermione’s heart sank. </p><p>“Look, Mr. Bowman, I’ll pay what – ”</p><p>“Hermione, I think it best that we stop interrupting each other, don’t you?” </p><p>Hermione blushed. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Very good, then.” He folded his hands and leant across the desk. “You needn’t convince me because I’ve already decided to take your case.” </p><p>“You – you what?” Hermione was certain she had lost her mind, or at least certain she was hearing things because for all her outward optimism she had apparently quite literally lost hope. </p><p>“I will take Mr. Malfoy’s case.” She was staring. She knew she stood stop. She knew she should thank him and get on with the meeting. She knew many things and yet it was all she could do not to hug Mr. Bowman with the force of a freight train. He chuckled and pushed his glasses further up his nose before leaning back in his seat again. “My grandfather was a Death Eater long ago. My father didn’t follow in the… family footsteps. I can’t imagine what life would have been like if my father had been in Mr. Malfoy’s position so, Mrs. Granger, I will take his case.”</p><p>“You – I – ” Hermione sniffled and dragged the back of her hand across her face. “Thank you.” She cleared her throat and shuffled her notes again. “Now, about my notes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! <br/>I'm moving soon so the next update might be slow to post but there WILL be a next update. <br/>next chapter, Hermione and Draco see each other again and a lot of your questions about the past will start to be answered. <br/>Thanks for sticking with me. <br/>Your reviews give me life.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>